Petals and Sand Part 2: Sandstorm
by Spunky0ne
Summary: While on a mission in Hueco Mundo, Byakuya discovers a badly injured Aizen Sosuke. He is soon forced to choose between performing his duties and listening to his heart...Aizen/Bya Series #2
1. Chapter 1

**Sandstorm**

**(Thanks so much for all of the sweet reviews for ****Petals and Sand****. Consider this next story a tribute to everyone who read and loved the last. Enjoy! And keep letting me know what you think. I love hearing from readers and I always respond! ;-) )**

**_ _ _**

**Chapter 1: Unspoken**

**(One last note—Try reading while listening to Whispers in the Dark by Skillet…the song I listened to while crafting the chapter!)**

**_ _ _**

Abarai Renji was well grounded in reality. Having grown up on the cold and unforgiving streets of Inuzuri, he had grown beyond the myth of 'happily ever after.' And yet he would not turn away from happiness when it arrived. He would not sugarcoat the reality that sometimes dreams only came partially true. Nor would he mourn when the happiness ended and he would have to search for it somewhere else. Right now…in this moment, happiness lay beneath him, a hot and moving delight of perfect flesh, of fierce eyes, of pale silken skin, of blazing tongue and clenched hands and arched back. Happiness reached Renji in the form of Kuchiki Byakuya…and nothing would prevent him from enjoying that in its own kind of perfection.

Byakuya both belonged and did not belong to Renji now. His taichou gave him all that he was free to give. And the amount he gave was considerable. Renji passed freely into and out of the Kuchiki Manor at will, even being so blessed as to carry his own set of keys. He still spent long hours bent over paperwork, enjoying the sight of Byakuya, brush in hand, full lips moving softly as he read, soft hands moving in graceful patterns over the page, but now when the day ended, he walked side by side with his taichou and spent each night wrapped around that beautiful body, pleasuring his lover, eager to invoke the power to make him release his controls, to move unrestrained and to cry out at the pleasure his fukutaichou gave him. No other lover existed for either of them…not in reality anyway. Each gave himself only to the other, and they were careful never to speak of the reason why Kuchiki Byakuya was unable to love him with his whole heart. It was known to both of them, fully accepted, and set aside.

Kuchiki Byakuya was still possessed by the ghost of Aizen Sosuke. As much as he tried to forget the traitor, as much as he tried to move on, the face and voice, the memories of his touch still rose up in the Gotei 13 taichou's troubled mind, frustrating all of his attempts at moving on with his life. No amount of burying himself in his work or in his lover could make it disappear. There were still feelings that remained. They conjured the ghost of the one who Kuchiki Byakuya could not forget. But he couldn't be with Aizen Sosuke, and he knew it. He had no choice, but to force down the emotions and try to deal with it.

And until he conquered it, if he ever conquered it, Renji knew that his happiness rested precariously on the edge of a great chasm. It was a good thing for both of them that Abarai Renji was one who thrived on that kind of danger.

The love they shared was dangerous, but it was love, just the same. They called it by its name and acknowledged it without reservation. They weren't afraid to put it into words. He knew, even though Byakuya never put conditions on the giving of those words, that there was one unspoken condition. If conditions ever changed in such a way that Byakuya was free to love Aizen Sosuke, he would leave Renji. He would not enjoy doing so, because he did love Renji, but he had been poisoned with passion for the traitor while held captive in Las Noches and although Renji provided him with the means to live a full and happy life…there would always be that hidden sadness.

He tried achingly hard never to reveal this to Renji, but Abarai Renji knew Byakuya better than anyone. He was not able to hide it completely. But Renji felt no jealousy over it. When he saw the light leave his lover's eyes, when he saw Byakuya kneeling beneath the sakura trees and staring fixedly up at the moon, he just closed the doors to their bedroom and forced himself to fall asleep alone. Sooner or later, the melancholy always lifted and Byakuya returned to their bed, resigned to the hard facts and cognizant of the unrelenting truth. He wanted something that he simply could not have. But he also had something precious, something he treasured. He had Abarai Renji's unconditional love…and his absolute loyalty. He would not treat such a gift with disdain. It gave him tremendous comfort, and he was deeply grateful for that.

He eagerly rewarded Renji's love with the giving of all of the love he was free to give in return, with a promise of faithfulness (with that one exception), and with the entwining of their lives…the deep connections of body, heart and soul.

Kuchiki Byakuya lay on his back beneath Renji, caught up in the beauty of his lover's writhing body…of the flash of unbound red hair, the half-closed brown eyes, tanned skin, black tattoos, clenching hands and parted thighs…the palms pressed down against his sweat-slicked chest, lowered head, heaving breast and the hips that rose and fell on his swollen erection, stealing his breath and making his body tremble with nearing release. But even as he gave himself over to the pleasure, he held his words carefully in check. He had made himself a promise never to let words escape his lips at such moments. He was still too likely to close his eyes against the hard reality, to forget for a moment where he was, and to release the one word that could undo everything. It had only happened once. And the hurt had never gotten farther than Renji's eyes…but that was warning enough for Byakuya. Now, he curbed his words and only indulged in sharp releases of breath, impassioned gasps and moans of delight.

Yet he couldn't help his thoughts.

_Sosuke…_

Even now, even months later. It might have been a year. He couldn't think straight with Renji above him, tightening his thighs around him, eyes widening and mouth opening in a howl of passion. It reached into the seething depths of Byakuya's thoughts and brought him back to aching awareness. He caught hold of the heavily thrusting hips and pulled them in, bucking his hips upward and arching his back, moaning incoherently and pulsing with release.

Renji's body dropped down onto his and his breath cooled the beads of sweat on their skin. His fukutaichou's mouth took hold of his, relieving him of his concerns about giving himself away. As long as Renji's tongue curbed his, he would never say the wrong thing.

_ _ _

"Abarai Renji…"

The redhead remained still on the bed, snoring lightly. Byakuya wound the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu around his neck and shoulders, then returned to the bed and leaned over his sleeping lover.

"Abarai!" he said sharply.

The effect was instant. The red haired fukutaichou shot up into a sitting position, his eyes wide and his hand moving toward Zabimaru. The hand went wide of the katana and suddenly Renji was teetering on the edge of the bed. Byakuya watched with calm amusement as his fukutaichou tried madly to recover himself, but lost his balance completely and fell in a naked heap onto the floor. Byakuya sighed.

"Abarai, get up. We've had a hell butterfly from soutaichou."

Renji picked himself up off of the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching. Byakuya observed him out of the corner of one eye. He loved the contrast of all of those tattoos against the tanned skin. He caught himself.

"Hurry up and get dressed," he said shortly.

Renji climbed out of bed and stalked past his taichou, very cognizant of the eyes that followed him. He stretched again. Byakuya moistened his lips.

"Abarai…" he said in warning.

Renji laughed softly and grabbed his shihakushou, then quickly dressed as Byakuya stood calmly waiting.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Hueco Mundo," Byakuya said quietly, "There has been an attack on the base. Our Squad is going to provide relief and to search for a missing recon group."

He reached into his closet and pulled out two thick cloaks. He placed one over his arm and handed the other to Renji. Renji glanced at him in askance.

"There have been sandstorms as of late. These will shield us somewhat," he offered in explanation.

Renji nodded and took the cloak, laying it over his arm. He looked back at Byakuya.

"Are you ready now?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Hai, Taichou," he said, turning for the door.

"Shunpo, Renji…and don't be slow."

Byakuya disappeared in a flash, leaving Renji staring.

"Damn, he's fast," Renji commented, moving to follow.

_ _ _

"All right, you said you had a workable plan, so let's hear it. I'm short on time, Kurokoi," said the low rumbling voice of the Espada, Toru.

"Patience," Kurokoi said in a low voice, "one does not attempt the overthrow of one such as Aizen Sosuke every day. We must be extremely cautious…or he is likely to slip away. Then it would just be a matter of time before he would return to destroy us. Impatience will be the end of you, Toru!"

Toru chuckled softly, studying the other Espada's powerfully built body and fierce red-gold eyes.

"And procrastination will be the death of you. You know how hard it is to keep a secret…how hard it is to plot against him without him getting wind of the impending attempt. So you had best let me in on your plan before he senses it and undoes it before it is fully hatched."

Kurokoi gazed up at Aizen Sosuke's bedroom window.

"You know I have perfected the stealth step. I can hide my spiritual pressure and surprise any hollow…and most shinigami as well."

"Yes, you could sneak up on them, but before you touched him, you would be taken apart by Gin and his Shinzou," added Toru, raising his eyebrows.

"That is why I need you," Kurokoi told him, "You possess the stealth strike. Together, we can approach and kill them."

"But not while they are together."

"No…not while they are together. I plan to come at him while Gin is away. Gin just left to oversee an attack on the nearby soul reaper base. Aizen tires of their interference and wishes to overwhelm the base. He needs Gin's power to do that. He is sleeping now, alone in his quarters," explained Kurokoi.

Toru shook his head.

"He will have numerous guards. You will not be able to get past them. He will have planned for this."

"He has Rika watching his bedroom window," Kurokoi said meaningfully, "He is not aware I have established control over her. I will stun her and we will go in the window. He will die so quickly that he will not register our faces."

"And what do we do when Gin returns?" Toru asked.

"He won't come back," Kurokoi said simply, "When he knows Aizen is dead, he will leave Hueco Mundo. He knows that Aizen Sosuke is the true source of power here. But we must move quickly. We must move now. Come…if you dare, Toru!"

The other considered for a moment, staring up at the darkened window of Aizen Sosuke's bedroom. They didn't need him. His plans had cost the lives of thousands of hollows. Not that he cared greatly for the others' fates, but what happened to them could happen to him. Aizen treated all of their lives with reckless disregard, using them according to some great plan that would supposedly result in the overthrow of the spirit king and his rise to power as the new king of all worlds. Judging by the way he ruled Hueco Mundo, Toru was unconvinced that he would offer a more pleasant alternative. The hollows of Hueco Mundo had been somewhat civilized by his presence, but he had not improved their lives in any real sense. Aizen Sosuke was expendable. Toru looked up at Kurokoi and nodded.

The two flash stepped silently onto the rooftop of the building next to Aizen Sosuke's. Toru climbed onto Kurokoi's back and Kurokoi used his stealth step to approach the guard outside Aizen Sosuke's window. Slipping into position behind Rika, Kurokoi touched the back of her head and she froze. He slashed with his claws, instantly killing her.

"Quickly now," Kurokoi hissed, moving to the window.

The window opened and the two crept silently into Aizen's bedroom. They stepped toward the bed and froze.

The bed was empty.

"You must think I'm very, very stupid," said Aizen's soft voice.

A sword slashed and Kurokoi screamed. He reared back, his body covered in blood, his reiatsu declining rapidly. He was dead before he hit the ground. Knowing he was about to die, Toru engaged his stealth strike. As it connected, a sword slashed through him and blue fire exploded all around him. He didn't even have time to scream as he joined his companion in death.

Aizen Sosuke saw the door opening and sent another fire blast crashing into it, not knowing how many hollows were in on the betrayal. He flash stepped to the open window and out onto the roof. Shouts and cries were rising up all around. He stood, catching his breath, considering his next move. A sharp pain in his shoulder caught his attention and he looked down. The sight of the heavy slash across his chest shocked him. He knew he needed healing, but with Gin gone and the Espada rebelling, he dared not go back into the fortress. It was better, he thought, to head toward the soul reaper base, where Gin led the attack. He still had his flash step. He tore strips from his shirt and bound his wounds, then flash stepped down from the roof and away into the desert.

He hadn't gone far when the night sky went black and all of the stars disappeared. He heard a roar of wind and sand, and stood staring. Then he was flash stepping again, racing to escape the swiftly approaching sandstorm, taking note of where he was and quickly locating a small cave. He dove towards it as the sandstorm reached him and crawled inside. As the sand pelted his skin, he shoved rocks and debris toward the opening, closing it off enough so that he was once again, able to breathe.

Lying alone in the darkness, Aizen Sosuke searched the length of his wound and found that he was bleeding again. He put pressure on the makeshift bandages, but flinched as the sand dug into his wound. He tried to activate his healing power, but his reiatsu had become too weak. Dizziness swept over him, leaving him weak and shaky. The sandstorm still raged outside and there was no way to know how long it would last. He would simply have to survive until such time as help came. He calmly reached for Kyoka Suigetsu's spirit.

_Master? Master, you are hurt!_

"Yes…I need you to…reach for Shinzou. Gin should be near," Aizen said, his voice fading.

_I cannot sense Shinzou! Master, the sandstorm is making it impossible. I do sense a zanpakuto._

"I am already dying. I imagine capture would save my life long enough so that I could receive healing and arrange escape. Whose zanpakuto is it?"

_I do not know. The sand distorts the reiatsu here._

"Speak to that zanpakuto…quickly!" Aizen ordered.

_As you wish, Master._

Aizen Sosuke worked at slowing his breathing and calming body and reiatsu. But he felt a deep fatigue and frightening numbness breaking over his senses. He was running out of time. He listened to the howl of the wind and the sound of the sand striking the rocks around the cave. Suddenly, he heard a sharp cough and the sound of someone scrambling in through the entrance. It was too dark to see, but he could make out the shape of what appeared to be a cloaked soul reaper. A small light flared in the cave.

Aizen moaned softly and the dark, cloaked figure turned. Aizen stared as a pale hand emerged from the cloak and swept away the covering from the man's face.

"Aizen Sosuke…" the other breathed, his dark eyes widening.

"It has been far too long…Byakuya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hunted**

Ichimaru Gin felt an unusual twinge pass through him as the blue ice dragon rose up in the distance. As he watched it rise into the sky and start across the sandy expanse, the soul reaper base, the battlefield, the very sands of Hueco Mundo disappeared. He was pulled back in time, through vast reaches of space and into the heart of one of his greatest regrets. It was a moment that could have changed everything…one that could have saved him a world of pain and torment at the hands of Aizen Sosuke.

"_I was hoping I could find a moment when you were alone."_

"_Toshiro?" Gin said, his smile genuine…for once, "Why, this is a surprise!"_

_The young taichou pushed Gin into the shadows._

"_Where is he, Gin?" Toshiro asked, looking around._

"_Who knows…busy with taichou's business or some such. He'll be along soon enough."_

"_Gin…look, I know that you and Aizen Taichou have been seeing each other for years…"_

"_Ah…Rangiku probably told you that," he said softly._

"_She didn't have to. It was clear enough. In any case, I don't like what I see. Gin…I saw what happened at the fifth division office the other day. There is no reason he should have treated you with such cruelty. But…I got the feeling that this is not the first time."_

_Gin studied the young taichou for a moment. Despite the outward frostiness, there was something he really liked about Hitsugaya. Maybe it was the commonalities of appearance…or their mutual connection with Rangiku._

"_Gin, you are a taichou now. Why do you let him do things like that to you?" Toshiro asked._

_Gin stared at him curiously._

"_Why do you care?" he asked, "I thought you weren't all that fond of me. Why would you care what Aizen Sosuke does to me?"_

_Toshiro observed him in silence for a long moment._

"_You helped Rangiku once," he said finally, "perhaps because of that."_

"_And you are…fond of her?" asked Gin._

_Something appeared in the young taichou's eyes and quickly disappeared. Gin blinked in surprise. He studied Toshiro's face more closely. Toshiro looked away._

"_She is my fukutaichou," he said finally, "I care about her."_

_Gin stepped closer._

"_But something tells me…there is more," he said softly, looking into Toshiro's eyes._

_The young taichou stood silently staring back at him. Gin suddenly found himself very aware of how close he was to the other taichou. And Toshiro hadn't moved._

"_Just…if you need my help," he said, "if you want to get away from him…"_

_Entranced, Gin closed the distance and brushed his lips very lightly against Toshiro's. The taichou froze, his icy eyes shocked with the impact._

"_Very kind of you, Toshiro," Gin whispered, "but I am beyond rescue. Step back…and stay away from Aizen Sosuke. Warn Rangiku to as well…and also anyone else you love."_

_Strangely, his lips were burning._

"_Gin…"_

"_Arigato, Toshiro. I must go."_

He watched the Squad Ten taichou rise up in Ban Kai form and soar across the battlefield.

"So I warned you off. I didn't accept your help…and look where I am. Still just a place holder for the man Aizen Sosuke loves…only still alive because he needs me. The minute he becomes king, my life is over. He'll call Byakuya to him and he'll kill me. I wish I'd taken your advice."

Toshiro swept over the battlefield and Gin found himself entranced at the sight of the ice attack that enveloped the hollows. So intent was he that he failed to react to the fact that the taichou was drawing close. By the time he realized his mistake, Ichimaru Gin found himself locking eyes with Toshiro…and well within range of his attack. Both hesitated, staring into each other's eyes.

Then a huge hollow burst forward, placing itself between the two and firing a cero at Hitsugaya. The entranced taichou moved too late and the cero caught an icy wing as he turned away. Gin watched as the ice wings shattered and Toshiro's body was surrounded in red light. The icy eyes went wide as his Ban Kai shattered and Toshiro began to fall. Gin suddenly found himself moving…flash stepping forward and taking hold of the taichou as he fell. Toshiro began to struggle madly as they turned and landed, but his body was bloody and burnt…and his struggles weakened quickly. Gin deprived the taichou of his zanpakuto and hurried to the medical tent.

As the battle raged outside, he called the hollow field doctor over.

"I want him healed," Gin ordered, "Lord Aizen will want to question him. Nothing is to happen to him."

The hollow nodded.

"Hai, sir."

Gin knelt next to Toshiro, watching as the field doctor set about healing the torn and burned flesh. He gazed down at the taichou's zanpakuto and wondered what to do. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't give it another thought. Taichous were questioned and killed as a matter of course, because they were too powerful to control. Byakuya had been an exception…and a lesson in why such methods were necessary.

Still…this was Toshiro…

"He will live," the field doctor said, leaning over to seal away the young taichou's spirit energy.

Gin nodded.

"Take him to my tent," he ordered the doctor, "and double the guards. We need to be sure we are able to question him. We don't want there to be any mistakes."

"Hai."

He watched as Toshiro was lifted and carried off. The battle still raged in the distance. Gin started to head back toward it, but a wailing sound suddenly reached his ears. He looked behind him. It was coming from the direction of Las Noches. He stepped outside of the camp for a closer look. As he did, he saw two dark forms approaching. He almost stepped out to greet them, but at the last moment, something told Ichimaru Gin to remain concealed. He edged closer to the two and the guards they stopped to speak to.

"What happened?" one voice asked.

"Aizen Sosuke was attacked. There was blood everywhere…and he is gone."

"Dead?"

Gin strained to hear the answer.

"Disappeared into the desert…but it hardly matters with the amount of blood he lost. The horde of hollows at Las Noches rampaged and killed everyone in Las Noches who wasn't a hollow or was loyal to Aizen. Even if he comes back, he's a dead man."

"What about Tousen and Gin?"

"Tousen is on the battlefield…and I think Gin is still in the medical tent with the taichou he captured. What do we do with them? If Aizen is gone, then…who is running things?"

"Hiernoth. He and his friends killed anyone who wouldn't swear allegiance to him. He is in control of the hollows now. His order is to wait until the other two sleep and then kill them. He doesn't want to lose troops he will need."

Gin turned away and flash stepped to his tent, his heart pounding. The guards outside seemed unaware as of yet of the coup at Las Noches…and Gin wasn't going to wait around to see what would happen. He grabbed Shinzou. It was then that he noticed Hitsugaya looking up at him.

"What's the matter, Gin?" he asked in a low voice, "You look like you're ready to run. Are you that afraid of being captured?"

He gazed at the taichou for a moment. Inexplicably, he found himself at Toshiro's side, pulling the injured taichou to his feet and moving to the back of the tent.

"Come, I'm taking the bindings off, but I'll keep your spirit energy sealed away. I have enough others wanting to kill me right now. Be quiet! I don't want the hollows to hear."

Toshiro looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Aren't you and the hollows on the same side?"

Gin bent and cut a slit in the back of the tent.

"Not tonight," he said quietly, "Aizen Sosuke has been overthrown and the hollows are rampaging! If we don't get clear of this camp, we are dead men…you and me, Toshiro!"

"Did you say…Aizen is dead?" Toshiro hissed.

"I don't know," Gin explained, "I heard them say he was injured and disappeared into the desert. Now…we need to disappear before they come in and kill us!"

He bent and opened the slit.

"Gin," Toshiro said softly, making him turn his head to look back at the young taichou, "Why are you taking me with you?"

Gin thought for a moment…then smiled.

"For Rangiku," he said, "She would absolutely never forgive me if I let her taichou die."

He motioned toward the slit in the tent and Toshiro slipped through. Gin followed.

They climbed up the hill behind the camp, using the darkness and scrub brush as cover. Several minutes later, they fell down behind a boulder, breathing harshly. Toshiro looked over at Gin questioningly.

"What happens now, Gin?" he asked softly, "I am your prisoner. Where are you taking me?"

Gin sighed.

"I imagine I should let you go. I'll have to knock you out and leave you in a cave so the hollows won't kill you…but when you wake, you will be free."

"You're…just going to let me go? Why?"

Gin shook his head.

"Aizen Sosuke is dead and I am a fugitive. I have to look to my own escape. I cannot return to the Seireitei. I am not stupid enough to think that they would let me live!" he said sharply.

He searched the landscape briefly.

"There's a cave here that will do. I'll leave you inside and cover the entrance, then…"

He stopped mid-sentence, staring into the darkness behind them.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked quickly.

"Sandstorm!" Gin exclaimed, "Quick, into the cave!"

Gin swept Toshiro into his arms and flash stepped to the cave entrance. The sand wave struck them as they tried to scramble inside. Gin cried out as the sand tore into his skin and the high winds drove his body into the rocks. Gin stumbled and suddenly found himself falling. He reached out blindly and caught hold of a rock. His legs dangled in open air. He felt a stab of fear as he realized that he was hanging over the edge of a cliff he had seen before the battle. The sand tore at him. Gin coughed heavily, crying out as his hands began to slip. All at once a pair of hands came out of nowhere and took hold of Gin dragging him back onto the cliff and into the cave entrance. Gasping and panting, the two quickly sealed the entrance, then Gin used a kidou spell to make a small light. They sat staring at each other for a moment.

"I was dangling off a cliff…" Gin said softly, "You pulled me back. Why did you do that, Toshiro?"

The young taichou gazed at him, his eyes guarded.

"For Rangiku," he said simply.

Gin found himself smiling again.

_ _ _

"Aizen Sosuke," Byakuya said again, using kidou to light their faces.

A closer look revealed that Aizen's eyes were glazed over and the garbled words that followed revealed his lack of coherency. Byakuya leaned over him, gasping softly at the sight of the torn and bloodied shihakushou. He peeled back the top and pulled back the strips of cloth that bound the wounds.

"Kami," he said softly, "What did this?"

Aizen moaned softly and tried to push his hands away. Byakuya leaned forward, speaking softly to reassure him and extending his hands to heal the wounds. He discovered almost immediately that the usual methods weren't going to be enough. Something was present in the wounds…something he suspected had been placed on the blade that cut him.

"Poison!" he hissed softly.

He could see that whatever it was, it was making the bleeding worse…and it seemed to be causing the fever and incoherency as well.

"Someone wanted to make sure they killed you," he murmured, "and it looks like they came close to succeeding."

He sat for a moment, listening to the sandstorm.

"It looks like we're on our own for the time being…though I don't know what to do about the poison."

He carefully cleaned the wounds, then tried healing energy again. This time, he was able to close the wounds, but he knew that it would not cure him of the poison. He studied Aizen's reiatsu, carefully reading how the poison was affecting him.

"You don't know this," he whispered, "but when I was younger, I spent a lot of time with someone who knew a lot about resisting poisons…Shihoin Yoruichi. This poison has physical and reiatsu components. The physical stops the blood from sealing your wound and the reiatsu element attacks your power centers. I think I cleaned away the poison on your wounds, but you will need more advanced healing to deal with the reiatsu component. This is beyond my skill. Perhaps I can stabilize you with an infusion of my reiatsu…at least until we are out of this."

He placed his hands on Aizen's chest and focused. Green healing light flared around him. He quickly realized that as he sent the healing reiatsu into Aizen's body, it leaked out of his spirit centers and was lost.

"Almost like the bleeding…"

He thought for a moment, then took hold of Aizen's wrists and sealed his spirit energy away. He sent another pulse of healing reiatsu into Aizen's body and was relieved to note that his spirit centers were no longer leaking reiatsu. Beneath his hands, Aizen Sosuke shifted and moaned, then his eyes opened and fastened on Byakuya again.

"Byakuya…" Aizen moaned, "Hah…I must be dying if I'm seeing you."

"Why is that?" Byakuya asked softly, leaning closer.

"You didn't promise to come back…"

"No…I could not stay with you in Las Noches. So I did not plan to return to you. I tried to go on with my life…but…"

"I know you're not really here," Aizen whispered, "but I'll tell you I've missed you anyway."

Byakuya stared, the impact of the words leaving him silent and uncertain.

"You're…so…beautiful, Byakuya. I wish you could…really be with me. But if…I'm going to die, I am glad I was able to see you again…even if it isn't…real."

Byakuya bent forward and brought his lips to Aizen's. He cupped a hand around his former lover's face.

"I am real," he said softly, "and I won't let you die. Rest, Sosuke. I will take care of you."

Byakuya removed the cloak he wore, then removed his scarf and haori. He laid down alongside Aizen and spread the cloak over them, then wrapped his body around him to keep him warm. Resting against Aizen's shoulder, he listened to the sound of the howling wind and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Delirious**

It was late at night when Byakuya woke again. The wind still howled outside the cave and the sand still swirled and struck the rocks.

Inside the cave, Byakuya lifted his head and gently pulled free of Aizen. A quick examination yielded the troubling information that although the bleeding had stopped and his reiatsu level was no longer dropping, Aizen Sosuke was feverish and still delirious. Byakuya dug through his field provisions and found a small container of water. He lifted Sosuke's head and brought the water to his lips. The lips moved and he swallowed a few times before coughing and turning his head away.

Byakuya took a small sip of water and slipped the container back into their provisions. He leaned over Sosuke and carefully changed the bandages. As he did, Sosuke's eyes opened and slowly focused on him.

"Byakuya…" he moaned softly, "I'm glad you stayed. I wonder…what is taking so long. I should have…died by now. How is it that I'm…still here?"

Byakuya leaned forward and gently kissed his fevered lips.

"You're here because I haven't let you die," Byakuya said softly, "You need to rest. As soon as the sandstorm ends, I will take you to someone who can cure you. You will not die."

Sosuke didn't seem to hear.

"Well…since you've come to haunt me, perhaps I should…atone for my mistakes. I…think that might be why you haven't let me die yet. Is that it, ghost of Byakuya? I can't die until I confess my sins?" he asked dizzily.

"Rest easy, Aizen Sosuke," Byakuya told him gently, "I know your sins, chapter and verse. You can tell me nothing that would surprise me."

"I have done many things wrong…hurt many people…trying to gain power. But the pain and the…deaths I have caused…are not the worst of it. After everything, I failed. After all of the lives…sacrificed and the wrong things done for …the best reasons. Byakuya…Byakuya, do you know my greatest regret?" Aizen asked, his voice growing faint.

Byakuya leaned closer.

"Sosuke…"

"My greatest regret…is letting you go. I miss you…Byakuya. I wish…that you could really be here…with me…"

"I am here," Byakuya said softly, kissing his lips, "Can you not hear me? Sosuke?"

The brown eyes seemed to clear slightly.

"Byakuya?" he queried, "You look so real…sound so close."

"I am as close as your own heart, Aizen Sosuke. You only need to believe what is before your eyes."

Aizen blinked and struggled to focus.

"Where are we?"

Now Byakuya gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"We are in a cave near the shinigami base, in Hueco Mundo. I was searching the desert for a missing patrol and I became lost in the sandstorm. Senbonzakura heard the call of your zanpakuto. We followed it here."

Aizen started to sit up, then winced and fell back.

"Don't try to get up just yet," Byakuya said, pushing him down gently. You've been badly injured. And it isn't merely the sword slash, there is poison. When the storm ends, I will take you to Inouye Orihime. Her reject power is the only thing I know of that will counteract the poison."

Aizen stared up into the dark gray eyes, still not quite able to believe what he saw. He reached up with a hand that Byakuya caught in his and brought to his cheek. He turned his head slightly and kissed the too-warm palm.

"Byakuya," Aizen whispered, "you're really here!"

The shinigami nodded.

"I am here, Aizen Sosuke."

Aizen searched his eyes.

"It seems I was not alone in longing for you, Byakuya. Your eyes say you missed me as well."

"Of course I did. You know how difficult it was for me to leave. I nearly couldn't. If not for you, I would have forgotten everything I am, everyone important to me, simply to remain at your side. I am glad you brought me to my senses."

"Byakuya…I don't think either of us has been brought to our senses. I think we both want something that we cannot have."

Byakuya met his eyes squarely.

"Then we should not waste what time we are given, Aizen Sosuke. We should treasure what time we are given to be together," Byakuya said, leaning down to kiss him again.

Aizen curled a hand around the noble's neck, pulling him more firmly into the kiss, then stroked his lips lightly with a questing tongue. Byakuya hesitated for a moment, thinking suddenly of his fukutaichou. Aizen pulled back, studying his eyes carefully.

"What is it, Kuchiki Byakuya? You have admitted that you want to be with me, that you do not wish to waste this time. Why do you hesitate?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"Leaving Las Noches was difficult. And even as I left, there was one who did not miss my hesitation…one who knows my every move and thought. Without him, I would have given myself away…and been lost in the misery of losing you. He has spent these long months steering me away from that and has become…treasured. Something inside me told me this day would come…warned me not to allow myself the comfort he offered, but he knew the contents of my heart…and he hoped it would never come to this. Sosuke, I made a terrible mistake in taking comfort, because despite his claims of acceptance, I think that he only gave those claims because he wanted to believe I was strong enough to walk away from you for good."

Aizen's eyes looked surprisingly warm to Byakuya, despite his admission. He placed both hands on the sides of the taichou's face and calmly looked into his eyes.

"You overly concern yourself, I think, but let me see if I understand you. If you had the option, you would be with me…but you gave yourself over to the truth that you cannot be with me, correct?"

Byakuya hesitated, then nodded.

"And this other…"

"Abarai Renji."

Aizen nodded in acceptance.

"Abarai Renji realized the contents of your heart and protected you from disaster…why?"

"Renji is in love with me."

The brown eyes held the gray spellbound.

"And your eyes say that you do return that feeling…at least, as long as you and I are not able to be together."

Byakuya nodded in affirmation.

"Renji told you plainly that he understands this…and still he offers his love to you?"

"Yes, Sosuke."

"But you believe he will be hurt if you act on your feelings for me," Aizen said softly.

"My heart tells me that Renji believed I would never encounter you this way again. He is lying to himself. I sensed this, but I do love him…and I was desperate to tear my heart away from you."

"Which you have not been able to do…"

Byakuya nodded silently.

He pulled Byakuya down next to him and kissed him tenderly before pulling back to look into his eyes again.

"Let me see what I can do to ease your mind, Byakuya," he offered, "Let me ask you this. Will you leave Renji when you return to him?"

The gray eyes closed for a moment.

"I have considered it. I won't lie to him about what happens between us…nor will I expect that Renji should remain with me if he is offered love from one who can love him with a full heart…but, Sosuke, how will Renji find that while he is tangled up with me? Is it not better to hurt him now, than to allow him to live in denial for even longer? Won't the hurt grow greater with every day?"

Aizen smiled.

"I think Abarai Renji was not the only one who believed you and I would not meet like this again," he said softly, "So, are you saying that you are not going to allow yourself to enjoy the time we have now?"

Byakuya sighed.

"No, Sosuke. I haven't the strength to resist what is between us."

"Then," Aizen said quietly, "there is no point in holding yourself away. You have been honest with yourself and Renji…and you will return to him. The only way you would not is if I achieved my aim and became king. As you can see, my plans have faltered and that day has become rather far off…if indeed it comes at all. I bear no jealousy toward Renji. I am grateful he comforted you. You know I sought comfort as well…as you are not easy to get over either, Byakuya."

He rested his cheek against Byakuya's.

"We both know this time will not last. It is simply an unexpected gift we will embrace. And we will let go when it is over. We will return to those who wait for us. And I imagine you and Renji will address this and he will remain with you or leave as his heart dictates. Byakuya…there is nothing to be gained by holding yourself away from me. You do see that, don't you?"

Byakuya held his gaze steadily, considering. Finally, he gave a resigned sigh and nodded. Aizen smiled and kissed him again.

"Don't be troubled by this anymore. Be with me. You have promised to work things out with Renji, and you will. Let go of this now, Byakuya."

He reached for the tie at Byakuya's waist and gently pulled it free. Raising himself cautiously, he slid the top down off of the taichou's shoulders, baring the perfect flesh beneath. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Byakuya's throat and earning a barely audible moan. Byakuya's hand curved around his head, fingers sinking into his hair, pulling him closer and encouraging him to continue the pleasant contact.

Aizen Sosuke was only too happy to oblige and unleashed a heady torrent of kisses on mouth and throat that erased Byakuya's mind of all thought and loosed his hands to travel Aizen's body, slowly remembering a treasure he had long thought lost to him. He thought he felt himself falling, but was only eased to the floor as Aizen leaned over him, tasting every inch of the pale skin, pleasuring it with tongue and fingertips until the noble was flushed and panting. Byakuya felt himself losing awareness as heated hands slowly removed the rest of their clothing and Aizen leaned over him, spreading his hair out around his head, then remaining there to admire the spectacle of dark hair, dark eyes and perfect flesh that rested beneath him, breast softly heaving and lips moving in the shape of his name.

"Sosuke…"

Soft, pale hands rose up to trace the slash that marred the skin of his chest.

"Sosuke…you've been injured. You shouldn't…"

"My injuries only need your touch to heal them, Byakuya," he whispered, "so heal me with your body."

He brought his body down heavily onto Byakuya's and hissed softly in delight as the noble's body suddenly began to radiate with healing green light that flowed into him everywhere their skin touched. The light pulsed gently around them, bathing both in its healing resonance as their bodies moved against each other.

Byakuya's hands slid down the length of Aizen's back and took hold of his hips, encouraging them as they ground deeply into his, their thickening arousals rubbing warmly against each other, the ends dampening with longing for release. The noble's thighs parted and Aizen moved down between them, pushing them farther apart as Byakuya's hands came up to bring his lover's face to his heart. Aizen pressed his lips to the noble's chest, enjoying the pulse of Byakuya's madly racing heart beneath his lips.

He kissed his way down the long slender torso, teasing the flesh with kisses and warm wet strokes of his tongue, working his way slowly downward to the noble's sensitive navel and pausing to lightly pleasure it, lifting his eyes to witness the noble gasping softly, losing himself in the passionate touches and strokes his lover was giving him. Byakuya's body trembled softly and he released Aizen's name breathlessly now.

"Sosuke," he panted feverishly, "Sosuke…"

His lover's mouth returned to pleasure his and a warm hand slid down between their bodies, gently stroking the noble's swollen member, milking drops of fluid and spreading them in circles on the throbbing head and shaft. Byakuya moaned heatedly, his hips moving to deepen the intense touches and beautiful sensations. Aizen's lips traveled to his ear.

"How many times have you been caught up in pleasure and wanted to say my name, Byakuya?" he asked softly, "How many times did you have to hold it inside you, thinking you would never say it like this again?"

The words went directly to Byakuya's heart. His normally controlled expression shattered and the passion spread across his features, drawing a soft gasp of appreciation from Aizen Sosuke. He held the noble's face now, lost in the achingly rare eruption of pleasure he found there. His fingers traced the softly moving lips that whispered his name over and over.

"You don't have to hold back anymore," Aizen whispered, "say it out loud, Byakuya. I want to hear you say it, moan it…I want to hear your scream it…Byakuya!"

He shifted his hips and brought his hardened cock to the noble's entrance, teasing it gently.

"Sosuke…" panted the noble, "Sosuke…"

He pressed the head into the tight opening, prompting a deep moan of mingled pain and pleasure. Pausing for a moment, he stroked Byakuya's thickened arousal and the soft sac beneath it. Then he pressed further in, teasing his way inward until he was buried within the noble and Byakuya was moaning heavily and panting out his name almost pleadingly.

Aizen moved his hips, slowly at first, then progressively faster and harder, watching as the usually stoic Kuchiki Byakuya came undone beneath him. He released his lover's name in sharp cries now as Aizen's heavy thrusts shook his slender, powerful body from head to toe.

Byakuya's head was thrown back, his eyes closed and his hands clenched against Aizen Sosuke's writhing body. Aizen's body pounded relentlessly into his and Byakuya's back arched sharply, his hips rising up eagerly to meet it.

Aizen Sosuke thrust deeply into Byakuya, moaning the noble's name, his cock pulsing madly with release. Beneath him, Byakuya loosed the last of the tight controls and screamed his lover's name in a heady rush of pleasure as he released between them.

Aizen Sosuke stared in fascination at Byakuya's sweat dampened face, watching as the passion was sated and his control slowly returned. The dark eyes lost their untamed burn as calm gradually reclaimed them.

"Kami, you're beautiful, Byakuya!" Aizen whispered appreciatively, kissing his dampened forehead and sliding down beside him.

Byakuya's head turned and the dark eyes sought his…and Aizen Sosuke found himself staring again as he realized that Byakuya was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In the Heart of the Storm**

**(Sorry to keep you waiting! A cold storm has been pounding its way through and I was too cold to type, even snuggled in blankets, so I listened to the rain fall and when it was warm enough, this found its way onto my laptop! Enjoy, and don't forget to review. I love answering your comments!)**

Ichimaru Gin found himself unsure about what to do, now trapped in a cave with an enemy taichou in the middle of a sandstorm. He couldn't leave, yet if he stayed, he wasn't sure that Toshiro Hitsugaya wouldn't run him through while he was sleeping.

"Toshiro," he said finally, "I think we need to come to some sort of agreement. Neither of us can leave at this point, and both of us need to be able to sleep and eat without the threat of being killed. I don't suppose you would consider a temporary truce, would you?"

Hitsugaya stared at him for a moment.

"I know we're enemies, but, you know, you did have me healed after I was captured…and you didn't leave me behind to be killed when you certainly could have. I suppose that we could declare a truce…at least until the sandstorm ends. After, we can simply part ways. We'll just call this a draw."

Gin gave a small sigh of relief.

"Good…I would hate to have had to spend the entire time worrying about you trying to slit my throat while I slept."

Toshiro gave an ironic laugh.

"I think I would have more to worry about than you. You have a reputation for doing things like that…for Aizen Sosuke."

Gin lowered his eyes.

"Yes…well, I have been something of a plaything for him for many years. I once thought of it as love, but now I see it's just because he needs the power I wield. When he is through with me, he'll probably kill me," Gin admitted softly.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"Then why are you still with him? You just said you hated the idea of having to worry about having your throat slit as you slept…isn't that where you are with Aizen Sosuke?"

Gin sighed.

"That day is a long way off…if it exists at all. If Aizen Sosuke is dead, then I have nowhere to go. And if he lives, I must return to him and help him if I want to live. And that will only last until he becomes king…and then he'll kill me…of he'll let Byakuya kill me. Either way, I'll be just as dead. I should have listened to you, Toshiro…all those years ago when you warned me about what you saw happening. You were right. I should have run for me life…but then, he might have just killed me then and there."

"I wouldn't have let him," Toshiro said suddenly.

Gin stared at the young taichou questioningly. He wondered why the words seemed to hurt, despite the kindness in them.

"I wouldn't have let him hurt you anymore after that day…if you had tried to get away from him. Things are harder now…but you shouldn't be without hope. Why don't we make this agreement, Ichimaru Gin. When the sandstorm ends and we are freed, I will return to the Seireitei and say that you are willing to return, to face some punishment, and to devote your life to stopping Aizen Sosuke's plans. You will steal power he needs to complete his plans…and you may also save your own life."

"Soutaichou will never accept this," Gin said softly, "but I appreciate you trying such a thing."

"Well," went on, "if he doesn't accept it, then we will find a place for you to live out your days quietly, away from Aizen and the Seireitei."

"Alone and forgotten?" Gin whispered, and he was surprised when the sound of it returned from the depths of the cave.

"No…" said Toshiro, leaning forward, "not alone, and not forgotten. I will let Rangiku know where you can be found…and I will know. You needn't be alone."

Gin considered his words for a moment, remembering the fury, the hatred between them just before he left the Seiritei. He sighed.

"Toshiro, as much as I appreciate your offer, I must ask…before I left, you thought that I alone was responsible for Kuchiki Rukia's execution…and I was more than happy to let you suffer that notion on Aizen Sosuke's behalf. How could you find your way past that, past wanting to kill me for my part in those betrayals, and want to help me now?"

An icy moment of silence passed between them.

"I hated you at first…when I thought you were the cause. But I've had time to think a great deal since then and I've come to a conclusion. You wouldn't have purposely put yourself in the position you are in. You wouldn't have chosen to be used by Aizen and then discarded at the end. He used you like he uses everyone…and he is still using you. Unfortunately for you, he will keep using you until your usefulness is done. The only difference between you and Aizen's other victims is that his hold on you has extended over the years. But you will have the same fate as the members of Central 46…if Aizen overthrows the spirit king and you are no longer needed."

Gin let out a long breath.

"It seems you understand all too well the predicament I'm in. My connection to Aizen Sosuke began when I was yet a teen, when he saw my power and wanted to bring me close to him. I had some notion of him loving me. And he was happy to allow me to delude myself for all of these years, thinking that if he kept me so close, if he still found pleasure sharing a bed with me, he must feel something. That's why I hated Kuchiki Byakuya so fiercely when we captured him. I saw right away that Sosuke was taken with him. Now they are star-crossed lovers. They cannot be together, but they cannot forget each other. Do you know…he sometimes uses Kyoka Suigetsu to make himself see Byakuya instead of me when we make love?"

Toshiro's eyes had gone wide.

"Kuchiki Byakuya? And Aizen Sosuke? Lovers?" he hissed softly.

"They were during his captivity," Gin explained, "but don't worry. Kuchiki Byakuya has not betrayed you. Even sharing Aizen Sosuke's bed hasn't changed the fact that they are on opposite sides. If push came to shove on the battlefield, they would kill each other without hesitation, but for that time, they thoroughly enjoyed fucking the daylights out of each other. And they'd do it again, given the chance. I know exactly where I stand now. It does give me some comfort to know someone else does too."

"This is bad…if Kuchiki Byakuya is controlled in any way by…"

"He never submitted to Aizen Sosuke," Gin said miserably, "but Sosuke let himself fall in love…something he said he could never afford to do. I hope he is dead!"

He was staring at the ground, but he could feel Toshiro's eyes on him.

"That's so strange that Kuchiki Byakuya could…and it's horrible how Aizen used you…"

"You cannot reveal what you know about Byakuya," Gin said softly.

"But…it's dangerous to everyone near him!" Toshiro objected, "He lives with Abarai Renji at the manor! You don't think Renji deserves to know…"

"He knows," said Gin softly, "Byakuya was so gone on Sosuke, of course his fukutaichou would figure it out. Abarai Renji took Kuchiki Byakuya to bed and comforts him to keep him from throwing his life away and turning traitor. And Byakuya wants to forget Aizen Sosuke. As I said, Kuchiki Byakuya has not betrayed you."

"But it seems Aizen Sosuke has betrayed you," Toshiro said sympathetically, "and when you fall, he will leave you to pay the price for it alone."

Gin rested his chin on his hands.

"It's only what I deserve, I imagine. I was stupid ever thinking that Aizen Sosuke would love me."

Toshiro was studying him closely now…and Gin remembered one other time seeing that look in his eye.

"It's only because he has left you without knowing what love feels like, Gin. What you had was not love. You would know love if you ever really felt it."

He was leaning closer and Gin allowed it without hesitation. And strangely, despite Toshiro's iciness of manner, his body felt warm in such close quarters with Gin's own. There was little distance left between them now…and Toshiro's eyes were rising to meet his own. And for Ichimaru Gin, it was like going back in time to undo his greatest mistake.

With Toshiro frozen and looking back at him, Gin closed the distanced and pressed his lips to the enemy taichou's, at the same time, curling a hand warmly around his shoulders to bring him in closer. The young taichou's eyes widened and his body went taut with resistance, but Gin moved forward, easing him to the floor of the cave and holding him spellbound as he moved his lips, stroking Toshiro's longingly. The young taichou's body tensed with resistance and he started to pull away, but Gin moved with him, increasing the delicious pressure on his mouth and stroking his lips with a questing tongue. His fingers slipped into the frosty white hair, slipping through the strands and holding the enemy taichou tightly in place, until the tension in Toshiro's body suddenly gave way and his mouth opened to accept the hot, eager tongue that sought to possess it.

Gin was surprised that such a cold, angry exterior could hide such intense heat. His tongue plunged deeply into Toshiro's mouth, sliding along his tongue and stroking it gently until it curled around his in return. And the young taichou's arms slipped around him, clenching the fabric of his shihakushou, and sinking slightly into his skin. Gin was so entranced, he didn't seem to notice. He plundered the hot mouth of the enemy taichou hungrily, his hands moving down to loosen their clothing, to move it aside, so he could finally discover if Toshiro's body was as warm as his mouth.

It turned out to be even warmer, he discovered as their clothing was hastily removed and their bodies were freed to touch skin to skin. Toshiro's eyes had gone hazy and were half-closed with pleasure as their heated arousals came into contact and rubbed maddeningly against each other. The young taichou moaned into Ichimaru Gin's mouth and Gin almost came at the sound of it. He had never heard anything so beautiful. He wanted to hear it again and again, so he shifted and parted the enemy taichou's thighs and slowly worked his way into the young captain's heated core.

His lips and tongue played over the light, sweet skin of Toshiro's face and throat as Gin thrust into the strong, willing body again and again. Toshiro's hands had tightened and his nails dug in painfully now, but pain was nothing new to Gin, so he ignored it as he thrust more and more deeply into the young taichou's body until he struck a place inside, that made his eyes widen in surprise and his back arch. He gasped in shock and pleasure, and Gin felt the hot, wet seed spill out between them. The slick heat of it between their bodies and the young taichou's wonderful tightness, sent Gin reeling and he thrust deeply into that young, strong body and released, hissing madly with pleasure. He rolled slowly onto his back, pulling Toshiro close and, for the first time in years, Ichimaru Gin felt warmth and safety.

_ _ _

Even though he suffered still from the effects of the poison in his system, Aizen Sosuke was unable to tear himself away from the captivating shinigami that was Kuchiki Byakuya. He took pleasure from the noble's slender and deliciously powerful body again and again until he was certain he must have tasted and touched every inch of that lovely pale skin. He simply couldn't get enough of seeing the dark eyes go black with passion and his face light with desire. He wanted the graceful gloved hands to touch him everywhere. He buried his fingers in the noble's silken hair, his fingers tightening in it as he buried his cock deep inside him thrust over and over into that special place that caused the beautiful shinigami to arch his back, writhing wildly and cry out his name, his body shaking heavily with release.

And as they made love again and again, the sandstorm continued to rage outside. And even knowing that Aizen Sosuke needed relief from the poison, his body had stabilized enough so that they no longer wanted the storm to end. Because when it ended, things would change again for them. They might have some amount of time beyond that as they traveled to Karakura Town to find Inouye Orihime, but nothing was guaranteed. So the two bodies threw themselves against each other, enjoying in full every moment with which they had been gifted.

Aizen rested on top of Byakuya, his mouth still fastened on the noble's, kissing him even until their mouths were swollen and aching from the contact. Byakuya's hand gently stroked his returning erection and Aizen Sosuke wondered how he could let go of Byakuya again…how he could live without this. But then, they had thought that their last good-bye would be final, and it hadn't been. He thought perhaps, he might continue to hold out hope for more unexpected meetings like this. Although not meant to share a life together, it did seem as though the stars were aligning to offer them some kind of consolation.

The noble's legs parted and wrapped around him, the strong hips thrusting upward, the graceful hands sliding slowly down his sweat-slicked back to settle on the curve of his buttocks, encouraging their motion. He looked down into those beautiful eyes and found himself wanting to give Byakuya something, something that might carry them both through the next separation, no matter how long it might last. So when the noble's body shifted and his lips brushed Aizen Sosuke's earlobe, and the soft voice whispered his name and asked to be taken yet again, Aizen cupped Byakuya's face in gentle hands, placing tender kisses on brow, cheeks and lips before turning, rolling and coming to rest beneath the noble. Byakuya simply lifted his body to allow Aizen entrance, but Aizen's strong arms pulled him down again and brought him close. He brushed back the tumbled black hair from his face so he could watch the noble's expression change.

"I've never allowed myself to be taken, except by you," he said softly, enjoying the pleasure that brought to the noble's features, "and even when I let you take me, I always kept the dominant position, because I needed to hold on to some kind of power over you. But there is much between us, Byakuya that differs from what I feel or share with anyone else. I love you with more passion than I ever dared to let myself feel…and even if it may just be once, I want to fall beneath your power, be surrounded by it, submit myself to it. I want to know, for just this moment, what it is to let my fate rest in your hands."

Byakuya was smiling again, and Aizen Sosuke knew that the message beneath his gesture had reached the noble's heart. When they made love this time, with Byakuya's eyes gazing down at him, the noble's arousal thrusting deeply into him, Aizen forgot for a moment all dreams of conquering worlds, of retaking his position as leader of the hollows of Hueco Mundo, and he dreamt of what it would be like to find a place in the living world that he and Byakuya could share for the rest of their lives…that they could let go of everything and everyone else and just be…together. He knew, even while gripped in the thrall of this dream, that it was never going to happen, but there, held down beneath the noble shinigami's achingly pleasant body, he could allow the fantasy to run rampant through his mind…pleasuring him with what could never be. He held Byakuya's body hard against his as they climaxed together and felt that dream come to a very sad, but sweet ending.

Their passion finally sated and their bodies near exhaustion, they curled around each other and let the howling sandstorm lull them off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Reiatsu Bind**

Kuchiki Byakuya awoke in the early morning feeling chilled and nauseous. He nudged his way free of his sleeping lover and searched through his field provisions for some water, then knelt for a moment, breathing deeply and trying to rid himself of the discomfort. Not being one who usually suffered from much in the way of illness, he found it troubling when the nausea and shaking refused to ease and a feeling of vertigo joined it.

He sat for a time, trying to focus on the howling of the wind outside and the sound of sand striking rock. Unfortunately, this did nothing to ease his discomfort and soon he had to admit to himself that something was not quite right with him. He leaned forward, trying to relieve the pressure on his abdomen and was surprised when he felt a cool hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Byakuya?" asked Aizen, his voice sounding oddly distant.

He raised his eyes and nodded briefly, but accepted help returning to their makeshift bed. Aizen curled his body around Byakuya's and tightened the haori and cloaks around them to provide more warmth.

"I would be able to provide more relief, but with my spirit energy sealed away to stop the advance of the poison, I can't channel the power to do it," Aizen said quietly, "Lie still and see if it eases things."

He did drift off and sleep for a time, but when he woke again, the chills and shaking were more intense and his mind had grown foggy and sluggish. Aizen sponged his face with a cool cloth and rubbed his shoulders and back to soothe him.

Byakuya carefully examined his own reiatsu and discovered, to his dismay, that there were traces of the poison in his system.

"It was, perhaps, when I healed you," he told Aizen softly, "I was careful to shield myself, but this poison is able to latch on to the healer's reiatsu. It is clear to me now that Inoue Orihime is the only one who can halt this poison. Normal healers would be exposed to it but her reject power nullifies its ability to jump from person to person."

Aizen listened to the whistling wind and a dark chill passed through him.

"Byakuya," he said quietly, "you need to have your spirit energy sealed away to stabilize you. But I cannot do it, because I have no use of my powers, and you cannot seal away your own."

"Then I will simply have to reduce my use of spirit energy as much as possible until the storm passes and we are able to leave. I can induce unconsciousness if necessary," Byakuya explained.

He rested calmly in his lover's arms, focusing on the sounds of the storm and the soothing touches of Aizen's warm hands. He was able to fall asleep again, but woke some time later to heavy chills and an intense feeling of dizziness and malaise.

"Byakuya," Aizen said, his voice betraying his concern, "you must lower your level of consciousness. The poison is causing your reiatsu to leak out from your spirit centers."

Byakuya nodded and forced himself into a state of near unconsciousness. He still possessed enough awareness to be awakened if it became necessary, but it reduced the speed at which he was losing reiatsu and enabled his body to do a better job of replacing the leaking power. Still, in the long run, he would eventually weaken and die. Aizen Sosuke lay with Byakuya resting in his arms and silently prayed for the storm to end. If it didn't end soon, he would either have to leave the safety of the cave and attempt to open the garganta in the midst of the storm or watch his lover slowly succumb to the poison and die in his arms. As he wavered back and forth about what to do, he heard the sudden scraping sound of approaching feet and the scrabble of someone trying to enter the cave. Instantly, he reached for his katana, but found his hand stayed by Byakuya's. He looked down at his lover in surprise.

"It's…Renji. Don't…attack him," Byakuya managed.

"Shh," Aizen said, trying to calm him as Renji straightened and looked down at them, "I won't attack."

Renji glared at Aizen then spotted his taichou barely conscious in Aizen Sosuke's arms and reached for his weapon.

"No, Renji!" gasped Byakuya, "Don't attack him…"

Renji's hand froze on the hilt of Zabimaru and he continued to glare at Aizen.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" he growled menacingly, "What's wrong with him?"

"I didn't do anything," Aizen said, still holding Byakuya against him.

Byakuya moaned softly and began to lose consciousness again.

"You want to explain what the hell is going on then? He left to search for a group of missing fighters. How did he end up here with you like this? Did you capture him again? Was he hurt while he tried to get away from you?" Renji asked, his voice still ringing with anger.

"I was injured and took refuge from the storm in this cave," Aizen explained, "I was dying, Abarai Renji. Byakuya was caught in the sandstorm and Senbonzakura heard the call of Kyoka Suigetsu and found his way here. Byakuya tried to heal me , but there was poison in my wound. This poison attacked my spirit centers and he was forced to seal away my spirit energy so that I would remain stable until the storm ended. Unfortunately, when Byakuya healed me, this poison was able to infect his reiatsu, and it sickened him. I could not seal his spirit energy away because I have no use of my own powers. Renji, you must seal away his spirit energy or Byakuya will die."

Renji stared at Aizen for a moment longer, then dropped his hand from his weapon and knelt next to them.

"Wait," Aizen said quietly, "Unseal my spirit energy first. I need it to open the garganta…and I can also bind our reiatsu to strengthen him."

Renji glared at him suspiciously.

Why shouldn't I bind my reiatsu to his? Right now, I have more to offer."

Aizen nodded.

"Yes, you do. But, Renji, if you do that, all three of us will be poisoned. I don't think that is a good idea, do you?" Aizen asked, "You can seal our powers away again once the garganta opens. We should be able to make it to the living world to reach Inoue Orihime."

"And what makes you think I won't leave you behind to die and just take him?" Renji asked, "You deserve it."

Aizen looked down at Byakuya.

"Decide what you will, Renji. But be aware that Byakuya will be affected by whatever you decide to do."

Renji sighed in frustration, the anger simmering just beneath the surface. He hesitated a moment longer, then leaned forward and released the seal on Aizen's power. Instantly, Aizen placed his hands on Byakuya's chest and linked their reiatsu. Slowly, the reiatsu flowed between them…weakening Aizen somewhat, but strengthening Byakuya so that he was conscious again. As he finished, he lifted Byakuya into a seated position and Renji wrapped his cloak around him and helped him to his feet. Byakuya leaned heavily against Renji as Aizen tightened his cloak around himself and picked up his katana and Byakuya's. He turned back to Renji.

"Seal away his spirit energy, now, Renji," he said, starting toward the cave entrance, "Hurry, we need to get to Karakura Town quickly."

"We can't move him when he's like this! He's dead on his feet…and the storm is still…"

"Abarai!" Aizen said sharply, "None of that matters. Byakuya is dying. We can't wait until the storm ends. I wasn't able to fully stabilize his reiatsu and he will weaken again, even with his spirit energy sealed away. We've only slowed the process. We have to do this…if you want to save your taichou's life."

Renji quickly sealed away Byakuya's spirit energy, then lifted the semiconscious taichou into his arms and turned to follow Aizen out into the storm.

"Wait here at the entrance," Aizen called back to him, "I will call for you when the garganta opens!"

Renji nodded and stood back as Aizen moved out of the cave. Several minutes passed and Renji began to worry that something had happened, when finally, he heard Aizen calling for him. He lowered his head and shielded Byakuya from the raging sand as he carried the dying taichou out into the storm. The wind and sand slammed into him and Renji was barely able to keep his feet and hold onto Byakuya. He pushed his way forward, step by step and followed Aizen into the garganta. As soon as the tear closed behind them, everything went dark and quiet.

"Hurry now," Aizen said warningly, "It is safer now, but we do have to keep moving."

He held out his wrists and allowed Renji to seal away his spirit energy.

"I have one question," Renji said quietly, "Why is Byakuya so much sicker than you? You were poisoned first."

Aizen nodded.

"I was. But Byakuya realized quickly that I had been poisoned and he acted immediately to seal away my spirit energy. We didn't realize at first that he had been poisoned. By the time we realized what was wrong with him and you arrived to seal away his spirit energy, he was much more affected. I was able to strengthen him slightly, but his body is too weak to sustain him. He needs to reach Orihime quickly. Come, Renji."

They moved on through the darkness of the precipice world, slowed by Aizen's illness and the fact that Byakuya lay unconscious again in Renji's arms. As they passed into the living world, Aizen dropped to his knees and sat for a moment, catching his breath. Renji stood quietly holding Byakuya.

"We're close now," he assured Aizen, "It's this way."

They left the small park where they had entered the living world and Renji led Aizen down the maze of streets until they reached Orihime's house. It was late at night when they arrived, but the lights were still on inside. Renji knocked and they waited as soft footsteps approached.

"Who is it?" asked Orihime.

"It's me," Renji said quickly, "I need your help with some injuries."

The door opened and Orihime's eyes went wide and frightened at the sight of Aizen Sosuke.

"It's okay, Orihime, his spirit energy is sealed away and he's been poisoned. He won't hurt anyone. But Byakuya is in really bad shape. You have to hurry."

"Come in," she told them, turning back inside.

"Orihime…" Renji went on, "we need a place where they can be concealed…someplace I can protect. Obviously, Aizen Sosuke wants to avoid attention and my taichou asked me to keep them out of sight until they were healed."

Orihime nodded and led them down into her basement. Renji quickly sealed the room so that no trace of their reiatsu would leak out of the room and attract the attention of nearby soul reapers. Orihime leaned over Byakuya, activating her power. A golden oval formed over him. Aizen and Renji knelt nearby as she worked.

"Abarai Renji," Aizen said softly, "you haven't attempted to arrest me yet. Do you plan to?"

Renji gazed down at Byakuya, thinking for a moment.

"I'm waiting for orders from my commanding officer," he replied finally.

Aizen studied the fukutaichou for a moment.

"You know that we were together, before he fell ill," Aizen said quietly, "I know that you and Byakuya live together and that you love each other."

"But you have always been first with him. I don't need a reminder," Renji said with an edge of anger in his voice, "I knew how things were when we got together. I'm not going to forget now."

"I only meant to say that I am aware of your feelings for your taichou."

"Does it bother you?" Renji asked, his tone veiled.

"No," Aizen said, studying Renji's face for a moment, "Byakuya and I cannot be together…except in rare instances. I certainly don't have any claim to him…and I am glad he has you to comfort him…although it does wear on him. He worries that he uses you unfairly."

"Yeah, well, I choose to let him do that. I could leave if I wasn't happy with him," Renji said, looking up at Aizen, "and I will let go if circumstances change so that he can be with you."

Aizen gazed at him questioningly.

"Just that easily, Renji?" he asked, "Do you think you really could?"

Renji was silent.

"You shouldn't concern yourself," Aizen went on, "such a day is a long way off…if indeed it exists at all. I will be with Byakuya for whatever time we have here, but Renji, I will let him go again. It has to be that way."

"Yeah," said Renji, "as I said…I already know."

Orihime sat back, withdrawing her power.

"He's going to be fine now," she assured them, "but he will need to rest."

Renji moved closer and gazed down into the once again coherent, dark eyes.

"Thank you, Renji," Byakuya said softly, "I would have died if you hadn't arrived when you did."

"Yeah, I know, Taichou," Renji said softly, "I did what I had to do. Look…I'm going to go out for a while. Orihime says you're going to be fine…and I think you and Aizen will want to be alone."

"Renji…"

"Don't say it, Taichou. I have no illusions about the way things are. Just…call for me before you leave here. I need to know what to say if I encounter any questions about you."

"You shouldn't leave yet," Orihime said, raising the healing oval over Aizen, "I may still need you if there are any problems with his healing."

Renji nodded.

They watched in silence as Orihime's power slowly nullified the poison in Aizen Sosuke's body. As she finished and withdrew her power, Aizen sat up slowly.

"You should keep resting," Orihime said quickly.

"I will," Aizen replied, "but first I need to unbind my reiatsu from Byakuya's. I bound them to help strengthen him, but I need to unbind them now that we are both healed."

Renji removed the seal on Byakuya's spirit energy, then did the same for Aizen. Aizen moved to Byakuya's side and joined hands with him. Golden light rose around their joined hands and brightened the room. Several minutes passed.

"Why is it taking so long?" Renji asked, "It didn't take so long to bind the reiatsu."

"It's more difficult because our reiatsu is entwined and had to slowly unwind. And it is also taking longer because Byakuya's reiatsu and mine are both resisting the process somewhat. That is to be expected. Also, Byakuya's powers have been restored, so the forces binding us are much stronger."

He fell silent again, focusing deeply on the golden sphere that had formed around their hands. The power flared and sparked around their hands now. Both Aizen and Byakuya poured their energy into the unbinding and the spirit energy rose around them. All at once, the light around their hands flashed white and the spirit energy spiked sharply around them. Orihime shifted, in obvious discomfort and Renji stared warily.

The light flared again and pulsated sharply around their hands, then slowly began to recede. As it continued to fade, Aizen and Byakuya both gasped in surprise as they came to the realization that their hands were no longer empty. A sharp squeal broke the sudden silence and turned to a full-fledged cry. Orihime and Renji were staring now as well. All eyes rested on the joined hands that now gently cradled a tiny infant.

"What the fuck just happened?" Renji asked, white-faced, "What is that? I've sure as hell never heard of that happening from a reiatsu bind!"

"It's our combined power," Aizen said wonderingly, "It's extremely rare. It's only even possible in soul reapers of very high power. The forces necessary to unbind our reiatsu caused a spin off of our combined spirit energy. Normally, it would have simply spun in the air and dissipated…but with the amount of power that was present…the reiatsu combined and created a living being. Byakuya…we have a son."

Byakuya stared, speechless at the sight of the infant. He slowly lifted the boy and wrapped him in the folds of his cloak.

"Shit," muttered Renji, "This sort of complicates things!"

Aizen Sosuke knelt next to Byakuya and slipped an arm around his shoulders. Orihime and Renji exchanged distressed stares as Byakuya and Aizen smiled down at their newborn son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Storm**

"Do you feel that?" said Gin, sitting up and staring toward the cave entrance.

Toshiro sat up alongside him, blinking.

"A power surge of some kind near here."

Gin's eyes widened.

"It isn't just any power surge…it's him!" Gin exclaimed, climbing to his feet and hurriedly beginning to dress.

As he fastened the tie at his waist, he suddenly noticed that Toshiro hadn't moved, and that he was looking up at Gin with a serious expression. The look stopped Gin and made him walk back across the cave and kneel in front of the young taichou.

"So just like that, you're going back to him?" Toshiro asked in a very quiet voice.

Gin lowered his eyes.

"If you took my response as an indication that I want to return to him…don't. I have no wish to return to Aizen Sosuke. But you know my situation, Toshiro. Aizen Sosuke needs my power, now more than ever, because he will try to go back and retake Las Noches."

"And you will help him?" Toshiro asked softly, "After everything he's done to you? After being with me like that? Why? Why would you do that, Gin?"

Gin sighed and looked up at Toshiro, opening his eyes and allowing them to meet the other's. Toshiro caught his breath at the sadness he saw there.

"Aizen Sosuke will find me wherever I go. I have no choice but to return to him and help him. He has carefully bound my life to his and I am helpless to escape him."

"Then we should kill him, Gin," Toshiro said with conviction, "Aizen Sosuke deserves to die. You do see that, don't you?"

Gin nodded.

"He does deserve to die…but I cannot kill him yet. There is something that he holds over me…something I have never revealed to anyone…but I will tell you. I think you should know the truth, Toshiro. You should know why I cannot yet leave."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me then," he said, his eyes glittering like ice chips in the darkness, "Tell me what Aizen Sosuke holds over you."

Gin kept his eyes opened and locked on Toshiro's.

"I will tell you…but you must not speak of it to anyone. Not even Rangiku."

Toshiro considered for a moment, then nodded. Gin took a breath.

"I have a daughter," he said softly.

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly.

"A daughter? With him?" he asked quickly.

Gin lowered his eyes.

"Not his…with Rangiku," he admitted, "You know she and I…"

"I know you were more than friends at times…but why would she never mention this?" Toshiro gasped softly.

"She doesn't remember," Gin said, blinking back a threatening tear, "Remember…he has great power…and he has been my lover for many years. He was furious when he found out she was with child. He abducted her and took her to Las Noches. He was able to use his laboratory to age the child in her womb and deliver her. I was there when she was born. He let me hold her for a few minutes, then he had her sent away. He says that once he is king, he will tell me where she is hidden and I will be reunited with her."

"But you know that he is going to kill you…right?"

Gin nodded.

"I have tried finding any hint of where she could be…but I have been unsuccessful so far. She would still be just a baby. This happened a very short time before he revealed himself and we left the Seireitei," he explained.

Gin sighed.

"So you see, I have to return to him. I have to figure out where he took her…and when I find her, I have to find a way to take her to Rangiku. I will never lead a safe life, but perhaps our daughter can. She should have the chance. She should know who she is."

Toshiro went silent for a moment, listening to the storm that still raged outside.

"You say Aizen is still alive," he said quietly, "and you must return to him. Does that mean you know where he is or where he will go?"

Gin nodded.

"He opened a garganta to the living world. If he was injured, he will seek healing there before trying to retake Las Noches. I have to help him, because I need to stay close to him until I find my daughter."

Toshiro nodded.

"I understand now."

He leaned forward and kissed Gin lightly on the mouth.

"I will go with you as far as the living world and stay nearby as you rejoin him. Then…I will do what I can to help you find your daughter. If we can do that…you can escape him and go to the living world. I can help to conceal you from him. You won't be alone, Gin. I promise. I will help you…and you know that Rangiku will, too."

Gin stared.

"Why? Why are you helping me, Toshiro? This will be dangerous…"

Toshiro's eyes met his.

"I am doing this for the same reason I offered my help all of those years ago, Ichimaru Gin," he said, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"You help me for her?" Gin asked softly.

Toshiro shook his head.

"I help you because I care for you."

Gin found his smile suddenly returning.

"Now," said Toshiro, reaching for his clothes, "We need to catch up with him. You say you can find him?"

Gin nodded and watched as Toshiro dressed and wrapped the cloak tightly around himself.

"Then open the garganta to the living world. We will find him and help him regain Las Noches…so you can find your daughter."

Toshiro followed a suddenly happier Gin out of the cave and into the fury of the sandstorm.

_ _ _

"Uh, I hate to disrupt this little family moment," Renji said, looking around, "but in case you didn't notice, your little bundle of joy blasted the hell out of the reiatsu seal on this room. That means that very soon, the Seireitei will sense your fireworks and they'll be sending a detail to check things out. Aizen Sosuke can't be here when they get here or all of us will get the Sokyoku!"

Aizen nodded.

"He's right, Byakuya," he said, leaning forward to kiss the noble and the baby that rested in his arms.

"I'll go with you," Byakuya said, starting to rise.

"No," Aizen said firmly, "You aren't well enough yet and you can't be seen with me. I will stay close by."

"But we haven't even named him yet…"

Aizen paused for a moment.

"Why…did you have something in mind? A family name?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"Not a family name…but an appropriate one."

"And that is?" Aizen asked, looking down at the boy again.

"Arashi," Byakuya said softly, "Storm."

Aizen smiled warmly.

"Arashi…I like that. As you said, it's quite appropriate. After all, if not for that sandstorm, he might not be here."

"Byakuya…someone is coming," warned Renji.

He turned to Aizen.

"I'll take him to a safe house. We have several around here. You can find me later when things settle down and I'll take you to him."

Aizen nodded.

"Wait," he said softly, "We have to make sure they don't know the boy is mine."

He leaned over Arashi, holding his katana close and whispering to it. A golden light flashed around Arashi, then faded.

"What did you do?" asked Renji.

"Now everyone will believe he is yours, Renji. Even medical tests won't reveal the truth. Only Kyoka Suigetsu can break the illusion. Trust me, it's better this way. You said you protect Byakuya, well you'll have to keep doing that now. This boy's life depends on it."

"I despise you," said Renji, his eyes blazing, "If not for him…"

"I know, Renji," Aizen replied, stepping away, "Byakuya, don't worry. I will find you again. Thank you…for finding me."

Byakuya nodded silently as Aizen turned and flash stepped away.

Renji stepped closer to Byakuya and dropped to his knees, his eyes on the tiny infant. Byakuya did not look up.

"Renji," he said quietly, "I am sorry…for everything. He shouldn't have done this."

"Why not?" Renji asked, reaching out to stroke the baby's hair, "It kind of makes sense. I mean, we do live together. I suppose we could let people believe he's mine. It even gives us an explanation we can use when the security detail arrives. We can explain away our being here and the power surges."

"But he had no right to do something like that without even…"

"Hey, I said I was okay with it," Renji said, sounding a little irritated.

"I don't know how you can be," Byakuya said, looking up at Renji, "It's not enough that you have to cover for me, now you have to look at his child every day. Renji…I don't know if you should subject yourself to that."

He went silent for a moment, thinking.

"I've depended on you shamelessly and I've spent nearly a year trying to forget Aizen Sosuke. And the feelings just won't leave me. Now they are even less likely to, because this reminder of our love will be here beside me day after day. It isn't right to pretend anymore or make any pretense. Aizen Sosuke and I are connected by this child. I can no longer delude myself into thinking that what is between us will pass…and you know that changes things. Renji…I love you. I love you enough to know that the time has come to stop leaning so hard on you…to stop using you. I keep asking myself what the right thing is. I don't want to hurt you…your love and loyalty are precious to me."

Renji silently stroked Arashi's porcelain cheek and stared into the dark cobalt eyes.

"Byakuya, you know I can't leave now. Even if I wanted to…what kind of bastard would I have to be to knock you up and dump you like that?"

Byakuya smiled and shook his head.

"Renji…"

"Just shut up. We have a good cover story. I'll play my part. But Byakuya…there is something that we should change."

He knelt, facing Byakuya and looking into the guarded, dark gray eyes.

"The whole premise for us moving in together, having a relationship, was based on the idea that you wanted to end things with Aizen Sosuke. You were trying to forget him…but that is no longer true. That being the way it is…it would be wrong for me to…be with you."

Byakuya's eyes took on a sad, tired look. Renji rested a warm hand on his.

"I'll stay at the manor. I'll keep up appearances, then later…in a few months…a year, we can quietly and amicably separate."

Byakuya took Renji's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Abarai Renji…how can you do this so easily? Even with the way I feel for Aizen Sosuke, it is painful to think of you leaving. You have loved and protected me when you could have taken everything from me. And now…you back away easily. I don't understand…"

Renji leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I didn't say it would be easy, Taichou. I was only telling you what I will do. But I don't want you worrying about me. I've been taking care of myself for a very long time…and just because you and I aren't together doesn't mean that other things have to change. You are still my Taichou. I can relearn how to be content with that."

Byakuya shifted and brought his head to rest on Renji's shoulder.

"Abarai Renji," he said softly, "I owe you a great debt. I am sorry for the pain I've caused you. Believe me when I tell you that it wasn't intentional. I never had any expectation that Aizen Sosuke would re-enter my life…or that we would be connected in this way."

"Taichou, this isn't your fault. You tried to get him out of your heart, but it appears that you weren't meant to do that. I have loved living with you…and I will continue to love and protect you…and if the day comes when you and Aizen Sosuke part ways, for whatever reason, Taichou, I would return to you."

Byakuya looked up at Renji and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"I hope, for your sake that you find someone truly deserving of your love, Abarai Renji. I have never been that person. I took advantage of you during a time of great weakness and I can't undo that. I am grateful you do not hate me for my weakness. I will try not to hate myself too much for it."

Renji lifted the hand from his face and gently kissed the pale palm.

"Don't hate yourself, Taichou. It is wrenching loving someone who you can't really have."

He leaned closer.

"I have a truly deep understanding of that. It appears to be something we have in common. Perhaps you and I can start our own support group…"

Strangely, despite his melancholy, Byakuya found himself smiling.

"Arashi and I are lucky to have you, Abarai Renji. For what time we are together, I know we'll be content. And even when you leave us…I hope you shall remain a part of our lives."

Renji chuckled softly.

"Count on it, Taichou. Believe me, you and this little one will have a very hard time getting rid of me."

Their conversation ended abruptly as the door flew open and Zaraki Taichou stepped into the room.

"I hear someone's been playing with matches around here! I came to see. So…where's the fire?"

He gazed at the surprised look on Orihime's face, then moved on to Renji, Byakuya and the infant that rested in Kuchiki Taichou's arms. A wide grin broke out across his face.

"Kinda wondered where you went, Kuchiki," he chuckled, ringing the bells in his hair, "Who's the rugrat?"

Yachiru jumped down from his shoulder and bounded across the room, her eyes wide.

"Byakushi! You had a baby? You and Ren-kun had a baby?"

Byakuya looked up at Yachiru tolerantly.

"This is Arashi," he said softly.

"So that's what caused the fireworks display, huh?" muttered Zaraki, "Damn, and I was looking to have some fun."

He scratched his head absently.

"I guess you aren't going to be much fun for a while. You taking the five weeks leave time?"

Byakuya glanced upward.

"Renji and I will both be taking leave to be with our son," he said quietly, "We were quite surprised at his arrival and we'll need time to adjust."

"Huh…" muttered Zaraki, "Well, I guess my work is finished, "See you when you get back, Kuchiki. And when you're off leave, lets get together to spar a little. You'll need to get back in shape after giving birth."

Byakuya blinked slowly and looked up through narrowed eyes. Zaraki laughed and looked down at Yachiru.

"You coming?" he asked.

"No, Kenny," she replied, not looking up, "I want to stay and get to know Arashi! Byakushi…do you have candy?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Check with Orihime. She is sure to have plenty of sweets."

Orihime smiled.

"I sure do! Come on, I'll show you!"

They followed Zaraki out of the room. Renji turned to Byakuya, smiling.

"Well, it looks like he was right about the illusion. They didn't even question it," Renji said, his voice filled with relief.

"Renji," Byakuya said softly, "Arigato."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Safe House **

**(Hey! So sorry for the long wait. My muse wouldn't give me the next piece of the story! Bad, bad muse! I struggled with this chapter for quite a few days before finally getting my act together. For those waiting for more Gin/Toshiro, those two will be back next chapter…In the meantime, enjoy!)**

Byakuya sat cross-legged on the sofa in the safe house, holding Arashi in his lap and feeding him from a bottle. The infant sucked hungrily, making soft gurgling noises as he swallowed. The noble gazed contentedly down at him, admiring the dark hair and eyes and the pale skin, that were so like his own, and the facial features and bone structure that marked him as Aizen Sosuke's.

He had never even thought that they would be together, much less have a child. And now, even though losing Renji was so painful, there was something to stave off the melancholy, to mitigate the loneliness when Renji finally moved out and moved on with his life. He would have Arashi. Even when Aizen Sosuke returned to Las Noches, he would not be alone. The thought gave him tremendous comfort.

And now, he had five weeks during which he would remain in seclusion at the safe house. For that five weeks, he and Aizen Sosuke would be together…with their son. It was as close to being a family as they were likely to get…these leaves of absence. He could, of course, spread them out in the future, so that they would see each other more frequently, but for shorter stretches of time. Either way, it was far better than trying unsuccessfully to forget the enemy leader. He had already spent a year doing that. No…it was time to admit the truth. He wasn't going to get over Aizen Sosuke, especially not now that they had a child together.

His reverie was broken as the front door opened and Aizen Sosuke stepped into the room. Byakuya couldn't help but feel touched at the sight of the smile that lit his face as his eye fell on Byakuya and Arashi. The brown eyes softened and became affectionate. It was a far cry from the way Aizen Sosuke looked at anyone else, and Byakuya deeply appreciated it. He started to rise, but Aizen shook his head.

"Don't get up. You and Arashi look very comfortable sitting there."

He crossed the room and sat down next to Byakuya, then placed a hand beneath his chin and brought their lips together in a warm kiss. Byakuya rested his head against Sosuke's shoulder and the two gazed contentedly down at their son as he continued to drink from the bottle, cooing happily.

"Byakuya," Sosuke said quietly, "I know you probably didn't appreciate my decision to obligate Renji to act as Arashi's father, but I'm sure you understand why it was necessary."

"I did question it…but I understand why you did it. We cannot afford to let it be known that we have a child together, any more than we could let it be known that we are…"

He paused, staring at Arashi and not knowing quite how to finish the sentence. Noting the noble's uncertainty, Sosuke wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead gently.

"It's hard to define what we are to each other, isn't it?" he said softly.

"It's confusing," Byakuya admitted, "I spent the last year trying to forget you…trying to move on. Renji and I were together, and I was happy. There was a sense of loss, a melancholy that came and went, and if we hadn't met during the sandstorm, I would still be with Renji and I would still be trying to move on."

"You and Renji aren't seeing each other anymore?" Aizen asked, raising an eyebrow.

Byakuya shook his head.

"We agreed that because you and I have a child together, it changes things. If I am no longer trying to move on, I have no business offering myself to someone else. And I cannot continue to lean so heavily on Renji," he explained.

Aizen frowned.

"But how will it look, him leaving you right when you had a child together?" he asked.

"Well…he isn't moving out of the manor for several months or maybe a year, but he and I will no longer have a physical relationship. Even though you and I cannot be together often, it feels somehow wrong to me to be with anyone else. So Renji will have his own room at the manor until he moves out.

"I see. And do you wish for me to refrain from seeing other people, Byakuya?" Aizen asked, looking into the noble's calm, dark eyes.

Byakuya looked down at Arashi.

"As long as we are not together, I have no right to decide that for you," he answered quietly, "You will understand if I ask that you not see other people while we are together here in Karakura Town. This is especially true if you are still seeing Gin. I do not wish to share company with one who raped me repeatedly and passed me around to the Espada afterward."

Aizen's eyes darkened with memory.

"I am sorry for what he did to you. I shouldn't have used you to tease him. It put him in a jealous rage that had horrible consequences. Just so you don't think I let him get away with it…I did hold him in the cellblock until after you left. I had him beaten. I admit he has shared my bed since then, but like you, I assumed before that what existed between you and me was over. As it obviously is not, I shall not be with Gin anymore. But Byakuya, you must understand that I continue to require his power…especially now while I am planning to retake Las Noches. I cannot regain my status in Hueco Mundo without his assistance."

"Is he still alive? The hollows didn't kill him?" Byakuya asked solemnly.

"He made contact with me after I left Inoue Orihime's house. Apparently, he overheard some of the hollows discussing the attack on me. He ran for it and managed to escape Hueco Mundo. He knows my reiatsu and can follow it to me even though I hide it from others."

"So he knows we are here," said Byakuya uneasily, "I do not like the sound of that, Sosuke. I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," replied Aizen, "and I have ways of keeping him from taking any adverse actions against us. Do not worry, Byakuya. Gin will not dare to touch you or to betray us. He has a stake in my retaking Las Noches."

"How will you retake Las Noches?" Byakuya asked.

"I am not exactly certain yet," he admitted, "I need to gather significant firepower. There are a few powerful Espada I'll need to kill. In fact, I think I will sweep through Las Noches and just kill every hollow I find. That will mean I'll have to start over, but that is the price I must pay to regain my status in Hueco Mundo. I think the most important thing is not to let the ones who betrayed me escape. I do not want a repeat of this."

Byakuya was quiet for several minutes. He stared down at Arashi, thinking.

"Sosuke…what if I could help you?" he asked finally.

"Byakuya, I will not have you risk your reputation by helping me to regain my place in Las Noches. I thought we were clear about which sides we are on," Aizen said, narrowing his eyes.

"I am clear about which side I am on. I cannot help you to retake Las Noches, but if information was leaked to the military forces that you were away and Las Noches could be attacked…Sosuke, they are not aware that you were injured and forced from Las Noches. Renji said nothing has reached even the stealth force about it. And if you think about it, it makes sense that the hollows would want to keep it quiet. You are a very powerful deterrent and despite their wanting to overthrow you, they know that once word gets out they have done it, then they will be vulnerable to attack. I cannot use my own forces to attack, but I would be willing to go to Las Noches and indulge myself in killing large numbers of hollows. "

"Tempting," Sosuke said, eyeing the taichou appreciatively, "but you would not be able to capture Las Noches on your own. You would need no less than four powerful shinigami to accomplish this. No, Byakuya, I do not think you can be a part of this. You have too much to lose…and do not forget, you and I have a child to protect. I cannot care for Arashi, even once I regain Las Noches. It will not be possible for us to be together as a family until I become king. Until then, you must carefully protect yourself so you can, in turn, protect our child. You must see that this is necessary."

Byakuya nodded solemnly.

"I do. However, I cannot help but long for a time when we can be a family and wish that I could do something to make it happen."

Aizen leaned forward and kissed Byakuya warmly again. He looked down at Arashi again, smiling. The infant was asleep in Byakuya's arms. Byakuya stood slowly and carried the baby to his room. He placed the boy gently in his crib, then stepped quietly out of the room and returned to the front room.

Aizen looked up as Byakuya entered the room. There was something very different about him now, something that had changed the moment their power had joined to create Arashi. He was even more beautiful to Aizen Sosuke and more complex. Somehow, he had never envisioned the noble as one who would be natural with a child…but Arashi had bonded with him instantly. It took Aizen Sosuke by surprise, but then, that was one of the things that set Byakuya apart from all others Aizen Sosuke knew. He didn't always do the expected.

No, Byakuya did not do the expected…or what he was told. He would never serve Aizen Sosuke as others did. And if they stood in battle, they would always be on opposite sides. But here in this haven, they could love each other. They could bond with their child and be a family…even if it was only for a short time. And Aizen Sosuke planned to enjoy every moment of that time.

He sat for a moment, letting his eyes take in the sight of his lover, the tall slender body, now dressed in a soft, dark red, silk kimono, the smoldering dark gray eyes, the full, sensuous lips, soft, pale skin and the swirls of raven black hair.

He stood and flash stepped across the room, taking Byakuya in his arms and carrying him to the master bedroom. The noble didn't seem surprised at all. He wrapped his arms lightly around Aizen and held his mouth in a long slow kiss as he was carried to the bed and set down. Aizen knelt next to him and looked down at him, threading his fingers lightly through the long strands of black hair, admiring the calm, dark eyes that gazed back at him from beneath a curtain of hair that had fallen over the left side of his face. He brushed the hair aside and bathed the noble's face and throat in kisses. He peeled back the kimono and bared the soft, pale skin, then traveled its length, tasting it with warm, wet strokes of his tongue and teasing it with tender brushings of his lips.

"I've always thought you were beautiful, Byakuya," he whispered, "but having Arashi has made you even more attractive. It isn't just your body that is beautiful. I love watching you with our son…"

"Arashi has changed things for me too," Byakuya responded, threading his fingers into Aizen's silken brown hair, "Instead of having to try to let go…because of Arashi, we have a future. We may only be together for short stretches of time, but it is better than losing each other completely…as we thought we must."

Aizen nodded.

"I was thinking about that…and I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a gold pendant on a chain. A smile came to Byakuya's lips as he studied the small sakura tree fashioned in fine brushed gold. He stroked it with a fingertip as Aizen fastened it around his neck then leaned closer to claim his mouth again. He kissed the noble deeply, then slowly pulled back to look at him.

"Arigato, Sosuke," Byakuya said softly, "It is beautiful."

Aizen smiled warmly.

"It is also functional, Byakuya. It is a way for us to contact each other quickly in cases where we wish to meet…or in matters of emergency. As you see, I have a pendant as well…a crescent moon, like the one we see so often in Hueco Mundo. These are made to provide a connection between us. You need only focus your spirit energy and send it into the pendant and we will be able to exchange thoughts. In this way, we may speak to each other at any time. And should one of us be injured as I was, the other will know."

Byakuya touched the pendant at Aizen's throat, staring in wonder.

"Now we needn't really be away from each other. We have…"

His words were suddenly stopped as Byakuya took his face in warm hands and busied his mouth with kisses. He fell back, pulling Aizen down with him and wrapping his body around his lover's. Aizen shifted and slowly entered the noble, gazing down at Byakuya's serene expression, the tumbled hair, the dark, blissful eyes and the expanse of pale skin left bared and waiting for his touch. Thrusting deeply into the heated, writhing body beneath him, he fell on the perfect skin of his mouth and throat, moaning in pleasure as his lips and tongue devoured the soft, sweet flesh.

Byakuya met each deep, passionate thrust with raised hips and clenched hands, moaning his lover's name over and over into the hot, hungry mouth that pleasured his. His back arched and he threw his head back, eyes closing in ecstasy and his hands still hanging onto Aizen's shoulders as his lover's inflamed arousal struck his center of pleasure again and again. Unable to hold back, he released in sharp, hot pulses, gasping in pleasure and panting against his lover's shoulder as Aizen thrust into him and released with a deep, satisfied moan.

Aizen came to rest against the noble's heaving breast, still buried inside him and panting softly as he regained awareness. Byakuya nuzzled the pleasantly soft brown hair and let his hands roam the curves of his lover's throat and shoulders.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you do, my Byakuya," Aizen whispered, "I never want to be with anyone else again…only you…only you, Byakuya."

"And I never want to be with anyone but you, Aizen Sosuke," Byakuya responded softly.

"Then…let us make it official, Kuchiki Byakuya. We shall let these pendants be a symbol of the bond between us, of the love we share. They shall be a constant reminder of our choice to take pleasure only of each other, to share ourselves with no other. And when I am king, I will ask for your hand in marriage, Byakuya. I want you to share in my dreams for the future. We will work together to rebuild a better world, one that is truly better than the one we must endure now…the one that separates us…the one that forces us to be enemies! You and I will build a much more beautiful and just world. And we will rule over it together."

"I truly hope it happens as you describe it, Sosuke," Byakuya said, burrowing deeper into his arms, "You have gone to drastic lengths, thinking that you can improve the world. And even though I must oppose you, I am touched by your desire to improve things. I do not pretend to know what is best for the world, but I want to believe that you will be a just and wise leader…should you become king."

"And I will do that. But while we wait for that, I am glad we will have times like these, times when we can forget everything else and just be with each other. I don't have that anywhere else."

"Nor do I," Byakuya agreed softly, "But we will have this. A friend here in Karakura Town has provided a gigai that will conceal your identity so that we might move about a bit more freely while we are here. I was hoping we might be able to indulge in some long walks under the stars in the park near here."

Aizen sighed softly.

"That sounds extremely pleasant, Byakuya. I never thought to share something like that with anyone. But thinking of walking alongside you…with Arashi, and under the stars like that. That is a very pleasant thought."

He smiled thoughtfully.

I don't know why it is that when I'm with you, I long for these quiet, simpler things. When we're together, there is a calm inside me that I never have when we're apart. I wonder why that is…

He rested his head against Byakuya's shoulder still wondering.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rebuilding**

"Were you able to find him?" Toshiro asked as Gin walked into the safe house and closed the door behind him.

He slipped out of the gigai and dropped it on the end table before joining the young taichou on the sofa. He reached under the Toshiro's chin and pulled him into a lingering kiss, before noting the expectant gaze and answering.

"Yeah, I found him…holed up near here with Kuchiki Byakuya, as expected," he said in a bored tone, "but what wasn't expected was that he and Kuchiki Byakuya have suddenly become parents."

Toshiro's eyes widened.

"They…what?" he gasped, shoving away the hand that was slipping beneath his clothes.

"According to Sosuke, he was injured and poisoned during the rebellion at Las Noches. He was trying to reach me and took shelter from the sandstorm in a cave, where Kuchiki Byakuya found him and tried to heal him. The poison infected Kuchiki and Sosuke entwined their reiatsu to strengthen him. When they pulled their reiatsu free…the spin off of their combined spirit energy created a child."

He looked up, studying the searching look Toshiro was giving him.

"Are you having regrets?" the young taichou asked him.

At least he was direct…not at all like Sosuke. Gin smiled a bit sadly.

"If you're asking if it hurts to see them so happy…yeah, I have regrets," Gin admitted.

He leaned forward and claimed the soft, cool lips again. He was pleased to note how they warmed as he deepened their kissing.

"If, on the other hand, you're asking if I have regrets about starting up with you…then, the answer would be a resounding 'no.'"

He slid the haori and shihakushou down off of Toshiro's shoulders and lathed the soft, pale skin of shoulders and throat with soft, wet kisses and strokes of his tongue.

"You taste good, my Yuki-hime," he whispered affectionately.

Toshiro stiffened and shoved him away.

"Will you stop calling me that?" he snapped angrily, "I'm not a princess!"

Gin laughed softly, enjoying the young taichou's liveliness. Even angry and snappish, Toshiro was a complete pleasure to be with. It reminded him of old times…when he and Rangiku were friends…and more than friends, when Toshiro had been new to captaincy, when he had shown concern about the mess that Gin was being drawn into…before his departure to the cold, dead sands of Hueco Mundo and Aizen Sosuke's plot to rule the known worlds.

He let Toshiro rant for a moment longer, admiring the flush on his youthful cheeks, the fire in his eyes and the graceful motion of his young body. Then he fell forward and pushed the young taichou down, attacking the soft lips and throat with hot, eager thrusts of his tongue. Toshiro's hands came up to shove him away again, but as he dropped his weight down onto the powerful, slim form, his resistance gave way to a torrent of return kisses and deep, passionate strokes that left Gin nearly breathless with delight.

The taichou's hands rose and tore away Gin's top as they struggled warmly for dominance, thrusting their still half-clothed bodies against each other almost playfully. Gin found himself enchanted. He was so taken with the exchange that he stopped struggling and allowed himself to be forced down, allowed the soft lips to bathe his face and throat with kisses while he was slowly deprived of his hakama. Then, suddenly, their bare bodies were rubbing warmly together and he felt hot, sweet breath on his skin. He parted his thighs, bringing their heated members into contact and increased the intensity of the contact, moaning nearly incoherently.

Despite what he might have expected, Toshiro was gentle in taking him, penetrating in slowly deepening thrusts until he was buried inside Gin. He looked up into the young taichou's eyes and felt his heart melting. _There was so much warmth there! So much feeling!_ Sosuke had never looked at Gin with such passion, with such affection, had never taken him with such care, such gentleness! Gin was captivated.

So this is what it feels like to be loved…to be cared for…

He wrapped his legs tightly around the slender, powerful body above him and thrust upward, moaning with delight. Toshiro thrust into him, deeper and faster, his face overtaken with arousal and pleasure. Gin stared up into that beautiful expression and held himself back, wanting to be sure it would last as long as possible. The young taichou thrust into him deeply again and held himself there, his young body shaking with release as he emptied himself into the warm depths of the body beneath him. Gin caught his breath in pleasure at the feel of the hot pulses and held onto Toshiro's hips as the young taichou rode out the waves of pleasure.

As the he slowly recovered himself, Toshiro slipped out of Gin and fell onto his chest, burying him in light feathery kisses that traveled down the length of his body. Gin almost came as the young taichou's tongue dipped into his navel and teased it deliciously, before moving downward to address Gin's still hardened member. Gin gasped as the warm lips wrapped around his sac, pleasuring each side slowly and unhurriedly. He had to admit to himself that he had never experienced anything like it. The hungry tongue slid up the length of his aching cock, then the heated mouth wrapped around him and it was all Gin could do not to climax right then. He bit down on his lower lip until he tasted blood, and panted heatedly, moaning out the young taichou's name again and again.

That warm, perfect mouth slid up and down, alternating dizzying suction and slow, languid licks until Gin could take no more. He released violently into that willing mouth and watched, raptly as his release was devoured and the last remains were slowly licked away.

He experienced a whole new kind of bliss as Toshiro settled warmly against him, planting soft, slow kisses on his mouth and throat as they gradually came to their senses again. He looked into the lovely sated eyes and Gin felt a tear of happiness slide down his face. Soft lips captured it and brushed it away.

"Are you all right?" Toshiro asked quietly.

Gin nodded, ducking into the young taichou's throat and breathing deeply. He remained there with Toshiro held tightly against him until the anguished feeling left him and he could release his grip without bursting into tears. He pulled away and began to pull his clothes back into place, looking carefully away from the eyes that sought his.

"I hate him for what he did to you," Toshiro said softly, "for what he did to you and all of us. I don't know how Kuchiki Taichou could stand to be with him…even near him."

Gin slowly raised his eyes.

"They're in love with each other, Toshiro," he said softly, "Love can make you overlook things…"

"But Aizen Sosuke used him cruelly, used him against his own sister. Kuchiki Taichou was nearly killed defending Rukia when he ordered you to kill her. Aizen held Byakuya captive and had him tortured…How could he ever get past that?"

"I don't know," Gin said, shaking his head, "I know Sosuke loved Byakuya for his beauty, for his stubbornness, for his fire…"

"Aizen Sosuke never loved defiance," Toshiro said, looking confused, "He was always about control…"

"As was Kuchiki Byakuya…and the two controlled forces met…and they erupted into uncontrolled passion. It wasn't a choice for either one, I suppose. It wasn't explainable, justifiable, right or anything else that made sense. It was everything they didn't want and I know they fought it. Sometimes you don't fall in love…it just takes hold of you."

Toshiro smiled.

"Like this…" he said, wrapping his arms around Gin and settling warmly against him.

_ _ _

"What do you think?" Aizen Sosuke asked as he turned slowly, showing Byakuya the new gigai.

The noble studied the gigai and nodded approvingly.

"Although I much prefer you in your natural state, I think this is better, because you can walk around in it and not have everyone wanting to kill you."

"That would be a positive change," Aizen said, taking hold of Byakuya and bringing him in for a slow, deep kiss.

He spent several minutes, holding the dark haired taichou tightly against him, plundering the sweet, willing mouth and slipping his hands beneath the living world clothing he wore, to enjoy the petal soft skin beneath it. Finally, the noble pulled away, panting softly and brushing the wetness away from his lips with the back of his hand.

"We'll hardly be able to get out of the house for a walk with you attacking me like that every five seconds," Byakuya said, smiling warmly.

He picked up the soft baby sling and slipped it around Sosuke's neck and shoulders, adjusting the fit carefully as his lover looked on curiously.

"I am being terribly spoiled," Byakuya told him quietly, "I will have the pleasure of waking up to our son's face every day, but he will have far less time to spend with you. It makes the time the two of you have now very important. In these first few days, we set the foundation for the closeness between Arashi and ourselves. He needs to have a lot of exposure to you…to your reiatsu, your touch, your face…He will remember these things then, even through long separations."

Sosuke felt a warm sensation take hold of him as the noble's fingers continued to adjust the sling and as he leaned forward to grace his lover's lips with a very tender kiss. When Byakuya turned and walked down the hall to collect Arashi, Sosuke felt the retreat of his reiatsu to the core. He was falling more deeply in love with Byakuya by the minute as each new facet of his inner being was slowly brought out and revealed by their sudden foray into parenting.

He watched as Byakuya appeared again, holding Arashi, and stood in silence, letting the warmth wash over him again as the noble carefully set the infant in the sling and stepped back, checking to make sure the straps and positioning of the sling were comfortable for both Arashi and Sosuke.

"There," Byakuya said softly, "that should work. Now he has a clear view of your face. And all of the time we are walking, Arashi will be fixing that image in his mind."

Sosuke looked down into the beautiful dark eyes that were so much like Byakuya's and his fingers came up to gently stroke the boy's hair. Sosuke lost all sense of awareness for a moment as he sank into the infant's blissful expression and gently touched the fingers that rose up and reached for his face. The baby cooed softly and Aizen Sosuke felt a depth of affection touch him that he had never known before.

He hadn't grown up in a normal family. Although he was raised in a fairly prosperous area of the Rukongai, his parents had died while he was an infant and his aunt and uncle had taken him in. His aunt died while he was just a boy and his uncle was away most of the time, working in the Seireitei in one of the squads.

He knew that Byakuya, too, had grown up without his parents. He was surprised that the noble had managed to handle these early days of surprise parenting with such grace. It couldn't be easy being a clan leader and yet being subjected to such mundane things as screaming fits in the middle of the night or dirty diapers. And yet, his lover handled each new challenge with surprising poise…easily denying himself sleep to coax their crying son back to sleep, poring over books to learn more about their son's needs, then calmly passing on what he had learned to his partner…offering the knowledge in an inviting way, never demanding anything from him. Yes, Byakuya was an amazing creature, and he was helping Aizen Sosuke to fall head over heels in love with both Arashi and him! As if he hadn't already been imprisoned by his feelings for Byakuya before.

He had once considered a relationship of this kind to be out of the question. Indeed, he had nearly made himself kill Byakuya on more than one occasion as their love had slowly taken hold of them. Now he knew the futility of such things. He could never hurt Byakuya or allow harm to come to him…any more than he could hurt or allow harm to come to the tiny miracle that looked up so contentedly into his eyes.

He realized suddenly that Byakuya was looking at him with an expression that was both affectionate and somewhat sad. He leaned forward and kissed him until the melancholy left his dark eyes. Byakuya looked back at him with warmth and gratitude.

"We should get going if we want to go walking," Byakuya said finally.

He turned away and started out the door, stopping to hold it open for Sosuke. He stepped past Byakuya, catching a breath of sakura as he passed and wondering briefly how he was ever going to let go of this in five weeks. But now wasn't the time for that kind of thinking. It was a time for taking hold of the warm hand that sought his, of walking quietly out into the cool of the morning and passing into the park. It was a time for slowly walking the calm, quiet trails and feeling the warmth of family take root inside.

He wondered briefly if he would ever know this kind of peace in a more permanent sense…if his crusade to make the world more fair, more just, would end well and he and Byakuya would walk through the wooded areas of the spirit king's world, feeling the calm of peace and love all around them. He wondered if he had known before beginning his plan to rule the known worlds…if he had known that he would ever feel so much, would ever dare to have a family like this, if maybe he wouldn't have been so swift to make the angry sacrifices he had in the name of justice. It was because of the family he lost, the unfairness in the world that had taken them from him that Aizen Sosuke had rebelled, had done anything and everything to take control. He was very regretful for every life he had taken, every family he had damaged, because he knew what it felt like. But there had been no other way he could see…no other path to stopping the unfairness of it all. The irony was that as his passions, as his cares led him through each heartless step in taking control, he felt himself being broken and made cold. And before Kuchiki Byakuya had taken control of his heart, he had been very afraid of losing it entirely.

He knew that there were still lives he would be forced to take, families he had to damage, but he would not shut his heart away, not even to protect it. He would make sure anyone he was forced to kill from this time forward would know what he was trying to achieve and that he would never again kill heartlessly.

Yet there was a haunted part of Aizen Sosuke that feared deeply for the fragile, small family that the three of them had formed. He and Byakuya were still on opposite sides, a fact that could put them at odds, could even cause one of them to take the life of the other. But Aizen Sosuke knew somehow that even in the most desperate of moments, he would not be capable of taking Byakuya's life. He had fallen too deeply in love and could never do that, not even if it meant forgetting the oath he had sworn on his parents' graves…the oath to rise up against the forces that made such things happen, the one who stood by and let it happen as though it didn't matter and any who would stand in the way of him bringing an end to the pain of so many broken hearts.

Because of Byakuya…

Because of Arashi…

Knowing he couldn't go back now, he must move forward.

"Are you all right," Byakuya asked softly, squeezing his hand, "You look sad."

Aizen Sosuke sighed deeply and leaned over to kiss the look of concern away.

"Don't worry for me, Byakuya," he said quietly, "I may look troubled, but you are making me very, very happy. I look forward to a day when we can do this without fear, without concern that someone will find out and take us away from each other. I am merely making sure that as I move forward, I don't forget why I started this. I want a world that is safe for us, one where we can walk in safety and freedom without concern that it will be suddenly taken away…"

Byakuya nodded in understanding, but his eyes were sad. He understood his lover's anger at the unfairness of life, but unlike Sosuke, he trusted that there had to be a reason why it was the way it was. Still, it was ever so tempting to hope that there really was a way to end the unfairness that had taken his own parents, that had taken Hisana…that always seemed to find a way to step in and take even more from those least able to bear it. And while he waited for the answers to become clear, his heart told him that he couldn't afford to miss this chance for happiness, no matter how fleeting it might be…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: At the Heart**

Aizen Sosuke sat under a tree, cradling Arashi in his arms and thinking deeply. Byakuya sat, leaned against him and gazing down at Arashi as well, giving him the beautiful smile that the noble seemed to save exclusively for him and their child. It warmed him to the core.

But Aizen Sosuke also felt troubled.

He kept thinking of another child…a girl being raised by strangers…one who did not know her parents. And it was because of him. It was because of a jealous act taken in revenge. Now his connections to Byakuya and Arashi were making him rethink the decision.

Truly, Gin did have his faults, and things between them had ended because of his relationship with Byakuya…but although he had consoled himself by saying that keeping Gin apart from his daughter was a necessity, he was beginning to see just how wrong he had been to deny his ex-lover access to his own flesh and blood.

He couldn't begin to imagine what he would do if anyone took Arashi…

He would be frantic enough to kill anyone who stood between him and his child. And Gin had only seen and held his daughter once. Then there was Rangiku, who didn't even know she existed.

It was wrong…and now he knew how wrong.

"What is on your mind?" Byakuya asked quietly.

Sosuke sighed softly.

"I was just thinking about a great mistake I made…one of many, actually. One I wonder if perhaps I should change."

Byakuya let his eyes wander across the tranquil expanse of the park.

"I think as long as we live and breathe, it is given that we have the ability to change what is changeable. If your heart tells you that you have done something wrong, it seeks the relief of fixing the mistake. We're allowed to make mistakes. I've made my share…and I have been lucky enough to be given many ways to amend my behavior. What exactly did you do?"

Aizen stared down into Arashi's sleepy gaze, listening to the soft, hypnotic cooing.

"I…know I risk angering you, Byakuya…for more than one reason, but I think I must do something. That is what my heart tells me."

Byakuya nodded.

"Why do you think that making these things right will anger me?" he asked, sliding a hand into Sosuke's.

Aizen looked into the beautiful dark gray eyes. He didn't want to hurt Byakuya, but…

"Shortly before my departure from the Seireitei, and while I was involved with Gin, I found that he had been unfaithful to me…with Rangiku Matsumoto. It was a casual relationship between them, but they did become intimate behind my back…and Rangiku became pregnant. I figured it out before Rangiku would have learned she was pregnant…and I took an action I am coming to regret. I brought Rangiku to Hueco Mundo and used my zanpakutou to adjust her memory. I used an experimental method to age the child in her womb and had it delivered. I allowed Gin to hold her for a short time, but then had her sent away. Rangiku awoke back in the Seireitei none the wiser as to what had happened…but Gin knew…I did what I did out of jealousy, and to force Gin to remain with me so that I would have use of his powers when I put my plan into play."

Byakuya was staring down at Arashi, avoiding his eyes and not saying anything. Sosuke caught hold of his chin and raised the dark eyes to meet his. He read the warring emotions and sighed heavily.

"Do you hate me for doing this?" he asked softly.

Byakuya took a slow breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"It is hard for me to be objective about Gin…but I do know that if anyone took Arashi, I would be devastated. I agree it was wrong for you to take his child."

Aizen nodded.

I see that now. Before I fell in love with you, before we had Arashi, I didn't understand…I never realized what this would feel like. I know now. Byakuya…when Gin held you and subjected you to the awful things he did…I promised you that when I overthrew the spirit king, I would allow you to kill Gin. Yet, I am thinking of returning his daughter to him. Should I do that…I don't think I could then encourage you to kill him, knowing now the truth of the strong connection between parents and child. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Byakuya replied in a very controlled tone, "You are telling me that you plan to return his child to him and you do not want me to kill him."

"I ask this of you out of consideration for his child," Sosuke said, holding the noble's gaze.

There was no anger in Byakuya's eyes, just a sadness…and a look of understanding.

"This is difficult…" he said, lowering his eyes, "I cannot forget what he put me through."

He paused and let his eyes run from one end of the park to the other, thinking deeply. He shivered softly, remembering…

"I know you can't forget what he did to you. It was horrible and I know that you and Gin will never be on even tolerable terms after that. I do not ask this of you. I only ask that you not kill him so that his daughter will not have to grow up without her father. We grew up without our parents, Byakuya. You and I know what it was like. I ask that we not subject that innocent child to the loss that has hurt us so much. Can you accept this?"

The gray eyes betrayed heartbreaking pain, but there was also love and trust in them.

"I swear to you that I will never let harm like that come to you again…and Gin will never do anything to hurt you again. I need you to trust me when I say this is necessary. Can you do that, Byakuya?"

Byakuya sighed softly.

"I will do as you ask, Aizen Sosuke…I will forget my righteous anger for you, for Arashi…and because I no longer wish to carry the weight of that hatred on my heart. I have found that even justified hatred is painful to carry. Perhaps it is time for me to let it go."

Sosuke leaned forward and kissed him very gently. Byakuya held perfectly still, but his eyes were a firestorm of repressed emotion.

"I see how difficult this is for you. I am sorry I need to ask it. Can you forgive me?" Aizen asked softly.

Byakuya didn't say the words, but Aizen Sosuke read his acceptance in the depths of his eyes.

_ _ _

The Espada Hiernoth sat in the seat that Aizen Sosuke used to inhabit and leaned forward to address the others that waited. Seeing that all were present, he did not keep them waiting.

"The time has come for us to move against the Seireitei and the living world. We must crush the shinigami threat. Aizen Sosuke spent years building our numbers and our strength to use for his own rise to power. But we do not need Aizen Sosuke or his fantasies of power. We have a chance to use our power to benefit ourselves. With the numbers we have, we are more than capable of waging war on the Seireitei. We will take the battle to them in a simultaneous attack on Seireitei and living world that will overwhelm the shinigami and leave them unable to act against us. Then we will rule over all lands and eat our fill of the living souls without the constant threat the shinigami pose. We will break them and we will no longer be subject to their interference!"

"You don't think the captains are strong enough to…"

"The Gotei 13 already lost several captains to us. We have enough Espada and high level hollows to overwhelm them."

The gathered hollows muttered among themselves uncomfortably.

"Are you certain we have the numbers?" one asked.

Hiernoth nodded with certainty.

Aizen Sosuke may have been ousted, but before we planned this overthrow, we waited so that our numbers would be strong enough. We can do this, but we must move quickly. We must move now before they realize what we are doing!"

_ _ _

Toshiro heard the knock at the door and motioned for Gin to remain out of sight. He looked out the peephole and saw Aizen Sosuke, standing on the front porch with a small bundle in his arms. Sighing heavily and calling for Gin to emerge, he opened the door and allowed the other to enter.

"You have a lot of nerve flaunting your son in front of Gin after what you did," Toshiro said in a low, angry voice.

"I wish to speak to Gin alone," Sosuke said quietly.

Toshiro glanced back at Gin, who nodded. With an aggravated sigh, the young taichou walked out the door and flash stepped away. Aizen stepped into the room and sat down on the sofa, watching as Gin sat down near him.

"Gin…" Aizen said, looking down at the child he held, "I came to tell you that I…I regret something I did to you. You have done some horrible things. You did share intimacy with another while claiming to be mine…and you imprisoned Byakuya, raped him, and allowed the Espada to torment him nearly to his death. You may deserve to die for what you did…but even so…taking your daughter away from you was wrong. I know that now."

Gin stared.

"So…you will tell me where she is?" he asked, hardly daring to believe.

"Before I do anything, I must ask for something from you. Byakuya lives with a weight on his heart…a weight of hatred that was the result of what you did to him. Nothing will ever undo what was done…but perhaps an attempt to apologize…"

"He will never accept it, Sosuke," Gin said solemnly, "Nor would I expect him to. I was wrong in what I did…but it is done and can't be undone."

"Still…I ask that you approach him. He will not forgive you, but perhaps it will help him to find peace again."

He stared down at the child in his arms.

"We all need to try to find peace, Gin. It is at the center of all of our struggles. I need you to help Byakuya make peace with that pain from his past. And I hope that this gesture on my part will help you find peace as well."

He held out the infant. Gin stared.

"But…"

"This is your daughter, Gin. I am giving her back to her father."

Gin reached out with trembling hands and took the child, pulling her close and looking down into the sweet, contented face.

"You…said you would not give her back until you overthrew the spirit king. You meant to use her to make certain I would not abandon you."

Aizen nodded.

"That was wrong of me. Gin…I now ask that you do not abandon me. Think about what you will do. I hope that you will help me still…but it is really in your hands now. You may walk away if you wish…but I hope you will not."

He rose and started for the door.

"I will speak to Byakuya," Gin said softly, "and I will consider the rest."

Aizen simply nodded and silently took his leave.

_ _ _

Byakuya sat under the tree in the park, holding Arashi close and trying to force down the pain that gripped him. He had been able to push the memories of Gin's treachery to the back of his mind, but his conversation with Sosuke and his promise to not kill Gin were taking their toll on him.

It would be so much easier if he could forget the pain…but that was easier said than done. He still felt the dull ache in his back and the weakness in his legs when he remembered. Worse than that, he remembered the laughter and the horrible things they said as they tormented him. Just the memory sent hard chills down his spine and made him feel sick to his stomach.

_"You're not so high and mighty now, are you? You would do anything to get out of here, wouldn't you?"_

"_You're still so tight, Kuchiki Byakuya…With all of the company you've had, I can't imagine why…"_

Tears burned in his eyes.

"_All of that noble shit means nothing now. You are nothing but a cheap fuck now…nothing, Byakuya."_

"_You took him from me and now I took you from him. The two of you hurt me and I'll fuck you until the hurt goes away…if it ever goes away."_

"_Don't think for a moment that I'll let you die, Byakuya. You live, whether you want to or not. You live to pleasure me…until I tell you that you can die!"_

A tear slid down his face.

He stared down at Arashi and wondered if he would ever be able to forget the pain of the restraints, the loneliness, the awful words, and the torment visited upon his body. He wanted to forget. He would give anything to forget.

But try as he might, he couldn't force it from his memory.

Still…for Sosuke…for Arashi…for himself…he had to try.

He looked down into the dark, beautiful eyes of his son and he knew that he must try to leave the past behind him. It wasn't going to be easy, but he would find a way.

He sighed softly and leaned forward, kissing his son gently on the forehead. Arashi cooed and gurgled, then a tiny hand reached up to touch his face. It sent a beautiful feeling through him, and he felt relief wash over him. Yes, Arashi's gaze, his touch, his unconditional love went a long way in chasing away the pain. If he buried himself deeply in that love, then someday he might be able to get through a day without remembering.

A sudden rise in spiritual pressure around Byakuya made him come to his feet, looking around him uncertainly. A long jagged tear appeared in the sky over him. It opened so quickly that there wasn't time to escape…to take Arashi to safety. Byakuya turned and placed him in the center of a circle of trees and raised a protective barrier around him. He removed his gigai as the hollows emerged and filled the sky around him.

There were too many…

He released his ban kai immediately, raking the sky around him with petal blades and killing hundreds of them. But where one was destroyed, more emerged, snarling and closing in on him. Reaching out with his reiatsu, he sent a distress signal to the Seireitei, to Aizen Sosuke, to Abarai Renji. He hadn't time to register whether or not there was any response. The petal blades rose up around him and tore at the hollows, but the first of them were reaching him now. Their claws tore at him. He flash stepped over and over, slashing with his sword and sending huge blasts of petal blades outward until there was a sea of them all around him. He felt the rending of cloth and skin and caught the coppery scent of his own blood as it began to run down his torso. Desperate, he created a sphere of blades that closed around him, spinning faster and faster as he raised his power until it hurt to maintain it. He stared into the spinning storm of blades and focused on protecting his son. Reaching down inside for every last ounce of power, he emptied himself into one final, vicious attack. He sent the blades forcefully outward, burying the area around him in swirling blades. The power exploded out of him washing over the entire park and extending outward for several miles in all directions. When the blades faded away, the park went quiet again.

Surprisingly, he was still on his feet.

"A devastating attack, shinigami," said an evil, rasping voice, "but you left one enemy standing."

Byakuya turned, slashing with his sword. Blood exploded around them and the hollow was split in two. It sank to the ground and slowly disintegrated. Byakuya looked around to make certain that the area had been cleared of hollows. Satisfied that they had all been defeated, he let his legs give way and slid softly to the ground. He felt someone approaching and held onto consciousness long enough to register who it was who crossed the park at flash step speed, shouting his name frantically. He watched the worried face appear above him.

"Sosuke…"

It was all he could manage before the darkness closed in all around him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: If You Sleep**

"Byakuya!" Sosuke gasped, falling onto his knees next to the injured noble.

He brushed tangled black strands of hair away from the blood-spattered face, staring dazedly. His trembling hands loosed the tie at his waist and peeled back the top of his blood soaked shihakushou. Aizen's breath hitched and he drew back in dismay.

_Such deep wounds…so much blood…he's…he can't…be dying…_

He extended his hands and green healing light flared around them.

"Byakuya," he said again, still in disbelief, "I can stop the bleeding, but…"

The dark, stricken eyes drifted open again and came to rest on his.

"Arashi," he whispered, "In…the circle…of trees."

Sosuke nodded.

"I will see he is taken to safety, but we also need to get you to safety. I've stopped the bleeding. I just have to get you to…"

"You cannot stop…what is happening…" the noble said, calm, despite the pain he was obviously feeling.

"I will take you to Orihime. Her reject power…"

"Orhime can't help," said Renji's voice from behind him, "The hollows have led a crippling attack against the living world and the Seireitei. You know all of those monsters you prepared to vault you to power?" Renji asked bitterly, "Well, they just used that power to hit the shinigami as hard as they could. And they knew just how to hurt us! Orihime is unconscious. The Squad Four Headquarters is in ruins and Unohana Taichou and the others are scrambling to keep up with the injuries there…"

"So," Aizen said in a low voice, "you are saying that this is my fault and that Byakuya is going to be left without healing, because of me?"

"I'm saying we have to do our best to stabilize him…and we can take him to Urahara Kisuke. His shop is still standing and Tessai and Hanatorou are there. Both excel at healing."

Aizen shook his head.

"He is not stable enough to move. Even though the bleeding is stopped…he needs time to stabilize before we move him…"

"Well, he can't stay here," Renji said firmly, "This area is outside the safe zone we've set up. You two and Arashi must be evacuated!"

Sosuke's mind raced. He knew that the hollows were likely to send another wave of fighters before things could fully settle. They had to get to safety, but…He looked down at Byakuya, whose eyes had closed again.

_You're not strong enough yet. We need more time!_

"Abarai Renji," he said quietly, "I think it would be possible for me to reach our house with him. I could protect him there until he is strong enough to evacuate for surgery. Arashi is hidden in the circle of trees behind us. Take him to safety. I promise you…I will protect Byakuya with my life…until he is strong enough to evacuate."

Renji stared uncertainly at Byakuya and then looked at Aizen.

"Quickly," Aizen admonished him, "Arashi must be taken away from here!"

Sighing in frustration, Renji lifted the protective barrier and took the infant into his arms. He turned to Aizen.

"I will take him to a safe place and I will come back for you. Wait for me at the house. I will meet you there," Renji promised.

Aizen nodded.

"Go, Abarai Renji…hurry…"

Renji took a last, worried glance back at Byakuya and flash stepped away. Sosuke watched Renji disappear, then very cautiously lifted Byakuya and started forward. He had only taken a few steps when a huge rip appeared across the sky and hollows burst through, materializing all around them. Byakuya shifted and Aizen set him gently on his feet.

"Wait for me in the circle of trees," Aizen told him quietly, "Raise a shield around yourself and stay there."

Byakuya hesitated.

"You are in no shape to fight, or even stand. Go, Byakuya. I must focus on them!"

The noble slipped into the trees. He dropped to his knees and was about to raise the barrier when a rasping voice broke over him and rough hands took hold of him from behind.

"Well…look what we have here! A taichou…injured, by the look of him."

Byakuya struggled, trying to reach his weapon and, failing that, began to raise his spiritual pressure for a kido attack. He could see Sosuke fighting in the distance. The hollow that held him quickly sealed his spirit energy away.

"Not going to use any kido on me! Now then…I'll just take you back to Hiernoth. He would enjoy a pretty thing like you. Don't worry…we won't let you die…"

Byakuya's mind froze at the sound of the words, at the memory that rushed back into his mind. Forgetting his injury, he tore at the arms that held him, twisting desperately and breaking free. He burst from the trees and broke into a staggering run with the hollow following at a leisurely pace, stalking him.

"You won't get away, shinigami taichou, but keep running if you like. With your powers sealed away, you cannot escape me!"

He was at the wrong edge of the park, but so desperate to escape, he lost his sense of direction. He burst out of the park and started down a tree lined street, barely staying ahead of the following hollow. He glanced back, his heart sinking as he realized the futility of his situation. Still, he turned to keep running and felt strong hands take hold of him.

"I have you, Kuchiki Byakuya," said Gin's voice.

Suddenly, the street, the living world, everything disappeared…and his mind returned to a dark cell, a seal on his spirit energy, restraints, that voice…and unspeakable pain. His fevered mind overwrought, Byakuya screamed in fury and twisted madly, fighting the hands that held him. He couldn't think anymore…could only tear at those hands and scream until Gin was forced to induce unconsciousness. The injured taichou's body fell against him and he lifted Byakuya, sending a huge blast of kido toward the pursuing hollow. Wary of his power, the hollow backed away.

Gin turned and flash stepped back to the house he and Toshiro had shared until the hollow attack. At the first sign of trouble, he had sent Toshiro to take his daughter to safety and had gone in search of Aizen Sosuke. As they were both outlaws, they needed each other to stay alive. Now, though, things were more difficult. He sensed the decline of Kuchiki Byakuya's reiatsu and knew he needed to get to safety and be treated as soon as possible.

"You don't know this, Kuchiki Byakuya," he said softly, "but before I left the Seireitei, Aizen Sosuke had me train with some very competent healers in how to do triage and field surgery. Right now, I may be the only one who can save your life."

He flash stepped toward the house, watching carefully for pursuing hollows.

"Ah…that is, if we can avoid being chased down…"

He reached the house and breathed a sigh of relief as the sounds of battle grew more distant. He laid Byakuya on the bed in the master bedroom and went to gather supplies. A few minutes later, he returned to the room and carefully set a healing field in place.

"I know you'd rather die than have me touch you, Kuchiki Taichou, but I think you also want to live to see your child again, do you not?"

He leaned over Byakuya and deepened his unconscious state, then conducted a quick scan of his reiatsu. He shook his head resignedly.

"If I had a choice, I'd give you over to someone more skilled, but there isn't anyone. So I am your only hope."

He laughed sarcastically to himself.

"I probably shouldn't have said that within your hearing. Wouldn't want you to die just to spite me!"

He raised his spiritual pressure and extended his hands over Byakuya, gazing down at the unconscious taichou's face.

"I'm going to begin now. Do us both a favor and don't wake up and fight me. I can't hold you down and heal you at the same time!"

Gin became quiet and serious. Carefully, he moved from most serious injury to least serious, sending his reiatsu into each area and knitting torn tissue, bolstering failing systems and stopping the leakage of blood and reiatsu. To his relief, Byakuya remained unconscious, only flinching softly a few times at the most invasive points in the surgery. By the time he had addressed and healed all of the taichou's injuries, Gin felt drained and nauseous. Still, he remained at Byakuya's side, carefully monitoring his progress as the noble fought to stay alive.

He had nearly dozed off when he sensed movement and realized that Byakuya was beginning to wake. Worried he would injure himself, he placed a restraining kido field around the noble and again tried to send him deeper into unconsciousness, but his powers were waning as he grew more and more exhausted from lack of sleep and the heavy demands of the lifesaving surgery he had performed. To lessen the risk of Byakuya injuring himself trying to escape, Gin retreated to a part of the room Byakuya couldn't see and remained awake to make sure he didn't break the kido that held him. After all that work, it would be beyond ridiculous if Kuchiki Byakuya was to die. Ichimaru Gin was determined he would not. There was, he thought, extremely dark irony in the situation.

_ _ _

As the last of the attacking hollows was crushed under his power, Aizen Sosuke turned away from them and flash stepped back to the circle of trees to look for Kuchiki Byakuya. A cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he realized that the circle of trees was empty. He sensed the direction Byakuya had gone, and the presence of a following hollow. He followed the trail quickly, desperate to reach Byakuya before the obviously stronger hollow killed him. He was halfway down one of the long streets when he nearly ran into the pursuing hollow. He grabbed it by the throat.

"Aizen Sosuke!" it gasped, "I…thought that…"

"That I was dead?" he hissed softly, "No such luck. Now…tell me where to find the injured taichou you were pursuing."

"He…he…was taken by…Ichimaru Gin!" the hollow gasped.

"Arigato," he said coldly, crushing the hollow's throat.

He threw it to the ground and turned toward the house Gin had been staying in. Sensing Gin and Byakuya's reiatsu, he breathed a sigh of relief. But his relief turned to deep concern when he heard Kuchiki Byakuya's terrified screams.

_ _ _

Gin jumped awake as Byakuya's scream sounded. He stared for a moment, trying to figure out whether it was a scream of fear or pain and judged it to be the former. He knew his presence would only worsen things, but he couldn't allow the noble to continue making such a disturbance or he would attract every hollow in the area. He moved to Byakuya's side and tried in vain to calm the delirious taichou, but seeing him only seemed to convince Kuchiki Byakuya that he had been returned to the cellblock in Las Noches.

"Stop struggling and screaming, will you?" he hissed softly, "or you'll have more than bad memories to worry about!"

But he knew that the noble could no longer hear him. Still groggy and delirious from the surgery, his fevered mind couldn't differentiate between his nightmare and reality. Gin shook his head. He had to stop the fit somehow. He was ready to induce unconsciousness in a rather more barbaric, living world way, when suddenly a shadow formed in the bedroom doorway and Kuchiki Byakuya's cries gave way to a hard sob of relief. Gin backed away and retreated to the doorway as Sosuke moved onto the edge of the bed and released the kido field. He pulled the shaking noble into his arms and soothed him with comforting words and calming touches. Byakuya quieted and drifted off to sleep in his arms. Once he was certain that Byakuya was asleep, Gin stepped closer.

"I wasn't trying to traumatize him," he explained, "The surgery left me drained. I couldn't control him."

Aizen looked up at him in silent gratitude.

"You saved his life, Gin," he said quietly, "You could have simply turned your back…left him there, but you helped him. I am grateful."

Gin gave a weak laugh.

"I don't think Byakuya was so appreciative. Given the choice, I think he might rather have died…"

Aizen sighed and stroked the noble's hair gently for a moment, then lowered him gently onto the bed.

"Can you blame him?" he asked Gin.

Gin shook his head.

"Go and rest, Gin," Aizen said quietly, "As soon as he is stable enough, he will be moved to a safer location, then you and I can discuss what comes next…"

Gin nodded, yawning and retreated from the room.

Sosuke moved onto the bed and laid down next to Byakuya, watching him silently as he slept. Whenever he began to stir, he sent the noble back to sleep with affectionate kisses and calming touches. Gradually, Byakuya's reiatsu strengthened and he slept more lightly, shifting softly in his sleep and burrowing into Aizen Sosuke's arms.

"Well," Sosuke said quietly into his ear, "you have decided to stay with me? I did hope you would not leave me, Kuchiki Byakuya. Our son needs you…and I do as well."

He kissed the noble's warm, damp forehead.

"Rest, Byakuya. Renji will come soon to take you somewhere safer. We will have to say good-bye for a time, but we will be together again when things settle. And while I am apart from you and Arashi, I will work to make certain that this does not happen again. The hollows were fools to attack like this. They may have devastated the Seireitei and this town, but they sacrificed large numbers of hollows to do that. And if they focused so much attention here, then most likely, Las Noches is poorly guarded. I should be able to regain control with relative ease. And once things are settled, I will return to you. We will spend more time together here before our situation separates us again."

He kissed the warm, softly moving lips that kept whispering his name over and over.

"Sleep, Byakuya, you need to sleep. The surgery was difficult and you will likely require more healing when you reach safety. Conserve your energy. You need it so you will continue to heal."

"Aizen Sosuke…" Byakuya moaned incoherently, "…you came back. He tried to…but you came back…"

"You are not in Las Noches anymore, Byakuya," Sosuke said softly, kissing him again, "You and I are in the living world…and Gin was only trying to help. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise that I will keep you safe."

The noble shivered softly and burrowed more deeply into his arms, finally falling silent and allowing sleep to claim him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Regaining Civility**

Aizen Sosuke gazed at Byakuya intently as the noble slept quietly in his arms. He felt his concerns mounting. Byakuya had been unconscious for too long, and even when he woke, it was clear that the noble was not himself. He was groggy and feverish, sometimes appearing to have forgotten where he was and what had happened to him. And even when his mind seemed clear, the fever continued to come and go and his color was far too pale, even for him. He felt a surge of relief as he sensed Abarai Renji in the area.

"Gin," he said softly.

Gin appeared in the doorway, looking somewhat less ragged than he had after performing the surgery that had saved Kuchiki Byakuya's life.

"Hai," he said a bit wearily.

"I have sensed Abarai Renji, but he does not know that we have come here instead of going back to the safe house where were staying. I need to go meet him, but Byakuya still needs close monitoring. Do you think you can manage him?"

Gin nodded.

"Toshiro is here. Don't worry, he isn't a threat to you or Byakuya. He and I have…reconnected, so he will keep quiet about things. And if your lover loses it and tries to kill me, he can help prevent it, I suppose."

Aizen stroked Byakuya's face gently and called his name. The noble's eyes opened and met his dazedly. He caught sight of Gin and his reiatsu flared sharply, but he said nothing.

"Byakuya," Sosuke said quietly, "I must go to meet Abarai Renji and bring him here. Gin is here to care for you until I return."

"There is no way I am going to be left alone with that monster," Byakuya said, his eyes blazing, "I don't trust him."

"I know that," said Sosuke patiently, "but the truth is that he did save your life…and he won't be alone with you. There is another taichou here."

Byakuya's eyes widened as Toshiro entered the room and stood in the doorway next to Gin, observing Byakuya silently. Byakuya stared for a moment, then blinked in realization.

"Gin and Toshiro are going to stay here with you until I return. I want you to rest…and let Gin know if you feel worse. He has a great deal of training in healing and field surgery. He kept you alive when I thought you were going to die…and he will help you if you need him."

Byakuya's reiatsu remained disturbed, but he sighed in resignation and nodded in agreement. Sosuke leaned over and kissed him warmly, brushing the hair away from his eyes.

"I will return soon. You try to rest and stay out of trouble."

Byakuya watched with troubled eyes as Sosuke released him and climbed out of bed. He leaned over and gave the noble a final kiss before disappearing out the door. Gin looked slowly from Byakuya to Toshiro and back again, feeling the tension.

"Well," he said, trying to ease the flare of reiatsu that was rising in the room. I have a few things to do. Please, feel free to use the time to catch up. I'm sure you two have some thoughts to exchange."

He slipped out the door, leaving the two taichous staring at each other. Toshiro moved closer and sat down in a chair beside the bed. Byakuya held his gaze steadily.

"So it's true, then," Toshiro said finally, "You are in love with Aizen Sosuke."

Byakuya held perfectly still and said nothing.

"Gin told me. Don't worry. I am not going to attack you or report this…especially since I am not innocent, myself. Although like you, my allegiance remains with the Gotei 13, I am with Ichimaru Gin, as you are with Aizen."

Byakuya nodded and his eyes lowered.

"It seems we have both been affected by the same madness," he said softly, "I never intended to fall in love with Aizen Sosuke…but I was captured by him and he pursued me…and I found that when he put his mind to seducing me, I was not able to resist. I don't know why I feel as I do for him, but I cannot run from it…and I cannot deny it."

Toshiro nodded.

"Neither do I understand why I am drawn to Ichimaru Gin."

He studied the look that passed over the noble's face at the mention of Gin.

"Kuchiki Taichou, I know what Gin did to you and I am as repulsed by it as you are. I know you would just as soon kill him as look at him, but even though you wish to condemn him…and perhaps me for loving him…remember what you have overlooked in your own lover. I tell you with honesty. Gin is not proud of what he did to you. His jealousy over Aizen Sosuke's rejection caused him to make numerous destructive choices. But he is making an attempt to turn from that…and to do things differently. He will not seek forgiveness from you, I think, but he would try to make what peace he can between you."

"Forgive me if I cannot forget the feeling of his hands on my body…the pain he caused me…the words that ripped me apart inside while he broke my body and then handed me around to the Espada!" Byakuya said in a low voice.

"And you should not forget that Aizen Sosuke cut me down after murdering the members of Central 46 and nearly killing Momo. He used you and your sister in his betrayal of the Gotei 13! Yet you were able to overlook all of that…and you were able to not only accept him. You were able to love him. Gin does not expect you to love or forgive him, not even to trust him. All he wants is for the two of you to be on civil terms."

Toshiro turned and disappeared out the door as Gin stepped into the room, carrying a tray of food and medical supplies. Byakuya flinched inwardly, the anger causing his reiatsu to flare, but he said nothing. Gin set the food on the nightstand and approached the bed cautiously.

"You need to have fresh bandages. Will you allow me to change them, Byakuya?" he asked quietly.

Byakuya nodded wordlessly.

Gin drew back the blankets and gently released the tie at Byakuya's waist. The taichou's reiatsu flared, but he remained silent as Gin pushed back his clothing and carefully removed the blood soaked bandages from his chest and abdomen. He spent nearly an hour cleaning the wounds and sending further healing power into them, before laying fresh bandages in place and retying the belt at his waist. He studied Byakuya's too-pale face and narrowed his eyes.

"You will require further surgery, Byakuya. You need to return to the Seireitei as it is a more delicate surgery than I am able to do under these conditions."

He cleaned up the medical supplies and set the tray of food in Byakuya's lap. The dark eyes gazed down at the food without seeing it. Gin sat down in a chair next to the bed, observing him quietly.

"You hate me for what I did to you, I know, Byakuya. And I understand your hatred. I hurt you in ways that can't be defended. I regret that I took my frustration with Sosuke out on you. I do not ask your forgiveness, but I would like to reassure you that my intentions towards you now are peaceful."

"And I am supposed to take you at your word?" asked Byakuya softly, "Do you even realize the extent of the damage you did, Ichimaru Gin? It wasn't just the damage to my body…it was that you brought others…and when you had done your damage and you sat near me, sated and laughing, you tormented my mind with the cruel things you said…with the words that still burn against my mind when I find myself remembering…you didn't stop at tormenting my flesh. You ripped me apart mind, body, and spirit. Had one of the Espada not disobeyed orders, I would have died the death you planned for me…and you would have been pleased at that. The only reason you are regretful…is because I escaped and I refused to die. You only stopped wanting to torment me because you found a new lover. Otherwise, you would still be a slave to your hatred."

"As you are now a slave to yours, Byakuya?" Gin said, meeting his eyes carefully, "If you listened to your anger, you would kill me now. Do you wish to do so?"

Byakuya was silent for several minutes. Then a sigh escaped him. He shivered softly with mingled rage and revulsion.

"I would see you suffer as I suffered," he said in a low, trembling voice, "I would see you tormented until death would seem your best option."

Gin nodded.

"Byakuya…pain, torment…it all gets passed around. I assure you that having belonged to Aizen Sosuke from the time I was a teen, I suffered as you would have me suffer. I suffered pain that was physical, mental and spiritual. I suffered pain enough to make me feel that death was the better option…and then Aizen Sosuke kept me from dying. I assure you that he visited horrid pain on my body and that my mind was tormented for many years by his cruelty. He used me and enjoyed it. Now, what I did to you was wrong. I was hurt and I took it out on you. But I did not walk away undamaged. I was damaged before I ever touched you. And I am not yet free of the damage. I wonder if I ever will be…"

He sighed.

"Hate me if you will, but know that I have come to my senses. I have tried to show this in what ways I can. I can do no more."

Byakuya sighed and stared down at the tray of food.

"I am grateful that your intentions toward me have changed and that your actions preserved my life after I was attacked. I will endeavor to maintain civility with you, so long as you do not act against my loved ones or me…That is all I can offer you."

Gin nodded.

"I think that will be sufficient to keep us from killing each other. Now, you really need to try to eat something. You have weakened since the last time I examined you."

Byakuya managed only a few bites before dropping back down on the pillows and refusing any more. Gin muttered discontentedly, but removed the tray. He returned a few minutes later with a cup of green tea.

"I wonder what's keeping them," he muttered, glancing at Byakuya as the noble took a sip of tea, then set it aside, "You're in a poor state, you know. You need to get back to the Seireitei for that surgery."

He leaned over Byakuya, checking the bandages and sighing in frustration. He noted the fevered look that was returning to Byakuya's eyes. Frowning, he lifted the bandages and cleaned the worst of the wounds again. But the signs of infection were clear.

"Byakuya," he said, leaning over the noble, "I am going to have to place your body in a state of suspended animation. I know it's drastic, but this infection is threatening to invade all of your systems. And I do not have the antibiotic I need to stop this."

Byakuya gazed up at him dazedly. He was losing clarity as the infection worked its way through him. Gin was relatively certain that he was already beyond comprehension.

"What's happening?" Toshiro said from the doorway, "his reiatsu seems awfully weak."

Gin nodded.

"The infection is bad and he needs additional surgery. We have to stop him from getting any worse. I don't think we can wait anymore. I'm going to put him in a state of suspended animation, then you will have to get him back to Soul Society. I would go…but I would be killed on sight…and I don't have Aizen Sosuke to use Kyoka Suigetsu to create a false image around me."

Toshiro stepped forward and sat down near the bed.

"Do you need any help?" he asked softly.

"Not now," replied Gin, still leaning over the now delirious noble, "but I'm likely to lose consciousness when I reduce his state of consciousness. I haven't rested enough since the surgery, but I can't wait to regain full power. He is going to die if I don't do this."

"Would it be possible for you to explain to me how to do it? My power is not so drained as yours."

Gin smiled up at him gratefully.

"As much as I wish that were possible, you most likely wouldn't get it right on the first try and we would lose him. It's complicated. Just…stay close and be ready to catch me if I fall over!"

Gin placed his hands on each side of Byakuya's face and locked eyes with the noble. Slowly, he raised his spiritual pressure until the room hummed with power. He wrapped his reiatsu around the noble's fevered form and watched as it sank into him. Byakuya's own reiatsu fought the intrusion and the room rumbled in reaction. Gin raised his spiritual pressure again and felt a dizzying sensation sweep through him. His ears rang and his body was weakening, but he couldn't stop now. If he failed to finish what he had started, it was over…Byakuya would die. He really didn't want to have to face Aizen Sosuke with the news that Byakuya was gone. Despite his initial jealousy and anger over their union, he had to admit that if not for Byakuya, Aizen would never have returned his daughter. He did owe Byakuya something for that.

He strained against the noble's reiatsu and felt it start to give way. His own reiatsu finally invaded the dying shinigami's body and took control of his systems. Gin rested for a moment, taking a few deep, slow breaths. He could not afford to make a mistake now. If he failed to shut the noble's systems down in exactly the right way…

He focused heavily on his reiatsu that was now buried in Byakuya's body. Slowly, he reduced the noble's body temperature, while simultaneously stopping his heart, brain function and respiration. He heard Toshiro catch his breath sharply as Byakuya fell still on the bed. Gin was encouraged to find that he was still conscious. He carefully checked the shinigami's body and found him to be perfectly suspended. He turned to Toshiro as the dizziness swept over him again.

"Take him and go," he said, swaying, "Hurry, Toshiro…"

He couldn't say any more. The room was spinning madly and Toshiro's voice had become a broken echo. He felt arms wrap around him and ease him to the floor.

"Go!" he gasped, "You have to go!"

"I can't leave you here like this," Toshiro's voice said from somewhere that sounded far away, "What if hollows find you?"

"I'll be fine…just…go…"

Everything around him was disappearing into cold blackness. Toshiro's voice continued to sound from somewhere in the distance, but he could no longer respond to it. The blackness had hold of him now. He could feel himself lifted and floating on it. He drifted away, letting himself be carried into a deep sleep. He could still hear soft voices around him, but he was no longer certain who attended him.

Sleep took over then.

When Gin stirred again, it was late at night and the room was bathed in darkness. He felt the presence of someone else and slowly opened his eyes. Aizen Sosuke stood looking out the window into the darkness. Gin swallowed hard and started to sit up.

"Lie down," said Aizen's placid voice, "You need to continue to rest and regain your power. Toshiro and Renji have taken Byakuya back to Soul Society. You and I must prepare. Because once you have regained your power, we will be returning to Hueco Mundo."

"And what will we be doing there?" asked Gin softly.

"We're going to empty Las Noches of the ones who dared to defy and attack me. When we are finished with them…not one will be left standing!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Windswept**

Despite his suspended state, Byakuya faded in and out of awareness, barely able to tell from moment to moment whose hands were touching his or who was lifting and carrying him. The first and strongest connection came from Aizen Sosuke, of course. Byakuya could hear the worry in his voice as his body was gently lifted and set into Abarai Renji's arms.

_"Time is growing very short for him," Gin said warningly, "The two of you had best get him to the Seireitei and into surgery as quickly as possible. Even then…_

The words faded out. When he came aware again, he could feel that Renji was carrying him and heard his fukutaichou's voice echoing somewhere in his mind.

_"Hang in there, Taichou! I know you can hear me even if you can't move. We'll be there very soon and Unohana Taichou will get you all taken care of."_

The pain was growing intense again and he felt the searing flash of heat on his skin. He heard Hanatorou's worried voice.

_"With him suspended, his reiatsu shouldn't still be in decline like this. The infection is very bad. I'll have to release him from the suspended state now to give him some intermediary treatments. We need to reach the fourth division soon or…"_

He was set down on soft grass and he felt Unohana Taichou's strong feminine presence and heard her pleasant voice speaking to him.

_"Rest easy, Kuchiki Taichou, you have reached the Seireitei. All will be well, soon."_

The pain continued to worsen and the fevered feeling grew until he tossed and turned and had to be held down. He heard raised voices.

"_He can't wait anymore! Hanatorou is barely keeping him alive as it is!"_

_"I understand…but there are many injured and we are helping everyone as quickly as we can! The fourth division was nearly destroyed in the attack. We will have the surgery rooms ready by morning, but we cannot do this faster than that!"_

_"I don't give a damn! You can't just let him die! And that's what will happen if he has to wait all night! Unohana Taichou, is there nowhere equipped to have this kind of surgery?"_

_"Wh-what about the twelfth division?" asked Hanatorou tentatively, "They have the clean room in their laboratory that will be sanitary enough…and they have a lot of medical equipment that they use for their experiments…"_

_Unohana Taichou's eyes widened._

_"Very good thinking, Hanatorou!" she exclaimed._

_She turned to Renji._

_"Bring Kuchiki Taichou and come with me!"_

_"But don't you need to get Kurotsuchi Taichou's permission?" asked Hanatorou fearfully._

_"We don't have time to ask permission. And for once that perverse laboratory will be put to some good use!"_

He felt himself lifted into Renji's arms again and turned his head, letting it fall against the warm, muscular shoulder. He felt horribly guilty for leaning on Renji so much…knowing how his fukutaichou loved him, but not being able to love him in return.

"I…I'm sorry…Renji…for…for everything…" he whispered against the redhead's shoulder.

_"Don't apologize, Taichou," Renji said, seeming to read his thoughts, "I knew what I was getting into…and I didn't care. I won't be sorry for the time we had together. Stop feeling bad about it. You have to focus on getting better. You won't get better if you worry about things like that!"_

He couldn't speak anymore, but he clung tightly to Abarai Renji as he was carried to the twelfth division. He was relieved that even though they could no longer be lovers, in Abarai Renji, he had been gifted with a very close friend. Perhaps it was selfish of him, but Renji seemed more than pleased that they should remain friends. And he would be there to help with Arashi.

That was something else for Byakuya to hang on to. He thought of the little baby boy…the one who had dark hair and eyes like his and the fine bone structure of Aizen Sosuke. Byakuya loved the little boy too much to allow himself to die and miss seeing Arashi grow up. He hung on to the image of Arashi in his mind…Arashi…and Aizen Sosuke…and so many days they would spend as a family while he was on leave in the living world. Then…if Aizen should succeed in becoming king, they could finally be together. Such a day might be a long way off or not meant to be, but Byakuya was not going to give up and die quietly now. He clung to life, precariously balanced…

_You must be joking! Give up my laboratory? You're insane!"_

_"Kurotsuchi Taichou! I am not asking for the use of your lab, I am demanding it. Under the rules of the Gotei 13, you have no right to deny passage of another Taichou into your facilities or the use of those facilities in whatever capacities they are needed during a time of war!"_

_"That little uprising…a war? You overstate things!"_

_"I am not overstating the fact that we were attacked and the fourth division was destroyed! Now, we have many sick and injured requiring delicate medical procedures that require a clean environment and the proper medical equipment. You will move aside and grant us entrance…or soutaichou will be down here presently to force you and your lackeys out of here!"_

_"Way to go, Unohana Taichou!" breathed Renji under his breath._

Byakuya flinched as he was carried into the twelfth division laboratory. It was the place where Kurotsuchi spent most of his time conducting twisted experiments on less than willing participants. The twelfth division had the highest number of accidental deaths and maimings of all of the divisions. It was surprising to Byakuya that soutaichou allowed the division taichou to continue his questionable explorations, but then, the twelfth division had produced useful inventions from time to time as well. He still felt unsure it was worth the exchange.

He was carried to an examination table and set down. He felt hands removing his clothing and an IV line being opened in his arm. He felt Renji flinch at the sight of the needle breaking his skin, then heard the redhead's trembling voice.

_"Okay Taichou, they're starting. I have to wait outside while they do their work. You just focus on staying with us, okay? Remember that Arashi and all of the people you love are waiting for you."_

Something was streaming into his veins, burning against his tired mind, carrying him out of the confines of the twelfth division laboratory, up over the expanse of the Seireitei. He felt a soft pulse of power at his throat and remembered Aizen Sosuke's gift, the sakura necklace that could help them reach each other. He reached through it now, seeking the strong, calm reiatsu of his lover.

Far away, in the living world, Aizen Sosuke felt the pulse of power at his throat as his crescent moon pendant flared. He closed his eyes and focused deeply on the weak, tired reiatsu that traveled through the link and reached for him.

_"Byakuya…" he whispered._

And the struggling shinigami heard his name called from far away. He heard it and held on to the voice that traveled back through the link and connected with him. He wasn't alone. It was as Aizen Sosuke had promised. There was no space between their hearts now. He could hear Aizen Sosuke speaking to him, fully aware of his lover's surroundings, of the fact that he was in surgery, that he was hanging on by a thread and that more than anything else in the world, Kuchiki Byakuya wanted to live to return to Aizen Sosuke.

_"I am with you now. Focus. Think only of Arashi and of me. Do not leave us, Byakuya. I do not know what I would do if I lost you now…"_

And somehow he found the strength to continue holding on to that last bit of life within, to that tiny seemingly insignificant trace of hope. He could hear Unohana Taichou's sweet voice, telling him that they were nearly finished with the surgery and he felt the touch of several healers, all holding on to the traces of his reiatsu, keeping the last bit of him anchored.

He was tired…so very tired, and he longed to let go, simply let go and have his consciousness fade. But to do so would cause him to lose his grasp on life, on Arashi, Aizen Sosuke, Rukia…Renji…so despite how tired he was, he clung to the reiatsu of the ones he loved and he held on to the straining heart and lungs that worked to keep him alive.

_"We are finished, Kuchiki Taichou," Unohana Taichou's soft voice intoned, "Sleep now. You are going to be just fine with rest and care. Sleep, Kuchiki Taichou."_

His body gave itself over to sleep, but his mind reached out again for the voice he longed to hear.

_"Aizen Sosuke."_

The other's reiatsu was disturbed, riled with worry, but it calmed at the sound of his lover's voice.

_"Kuchiki Byakuya…I have not lost you then?"_

_"I am still with you. I will return to you soon."_

_"Byakuya, you must remain in the Seireitei for healing. You must not return to me until you are fully healed."_

_"I know what you and Gin are planning to do. Do not try to retake Las Noches on your own! Wait for me, Aizen Sosuke."_

_"Sleep, Kuchiki Byakuya. Rest and heal. Aishiteru yo."_

He wanted to argue, but a sedative was flowing into his veins, stealing him away and sending him off into the abyss.

_ _ _

"Matsumoto fukutaichou?" Toshiro called, looking around the damaged office.

He heard voices in his office and stepped inside to find Rangiku standing near his desk and speaking rather heatedly with a female squad member. Hearing the door open, the two women turned and their eyes flew open in surprise. Rangiku ran toward him with the obvious intent of flattening him with a hug, but stopped short, staring at the tiny bundle that her captain held in his arms.

"Hitsugaya Taichou! Where did you get that sweeeeeeet little baby?" she gushed.

"Would you please excuse us?" he asked the other woman.

"Of course, Hitsugaya Taichou."

She nodded to Rangiku and left the office.

Toshiro stood staring at Rangiku, holding the baby girl and not having any idea what to say. He gazed down into the shining eyes of the little infant and stepped closer to Rangiku. The lady fukutaichou stared down into the baby's bright eyes and blinked. She moved closer and stared harder.

"Hitsugaya Taichou?" she said tentatively, "Whose baby is that? And where have you been? We saw you get captured! And then we didn't hear from you for…"

"I am fine, Rangiku…but thank you for your concern. I was briefly held by the enemy…but there were positive developments and I was released."

He paused, thinking.

"Rangiku," he said, looking into her eyes, "You must promise me that you will not repeat anything I am about to tell you. It is very important."

Rangiku's face grew serious.

"Of course not, Taichou. What did you want to tell me?"

"I spent some time with him while I was a captive."

Rangiku did not ask whom he meant. She simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"There was something that he told me…something that explained why he had to go, why he could not leave Aizen Sosuke…why things had to be as they are. As you know, Aizen Sosuke was Gin's lover from way back…even when he was a teen and barely of age. He wanted Gin for his power and he resolved to use whatever he had to to keep Gin at his side. Aizen Sosuke was a jealous lover."

He stared into her eyes.

"You know this, because you were with Gin before, once when we were trying to get him away from Aizen Sosuke."

"You…know about that?" she asked, wide eyed.

"He told me. He told me for a reason. Rangiku…do you remember anything odd happening near the time of Aizen's departure for Las Noches? Any missing time you couldn't explain?"

"Of course not, Taichou! I…"

She paused and tilted her head slightly.

"Well…" she said slowly, "There was one night…but…but…I think I just drank too much!"

"No," said Toshiro, closing the distance between them.

She stared down into the wide, blue eyes of the little girl and went uncharacteristically silent.

"You were with Gin. Aizen Sosuke found out about it. He also discovered…that you were with child."

"What?! Taichou, that can't be true! How would I be pregnant and not know?"

"Aizen Sosuke hypnotized you with his zanpakutou. He took you to Las Noches and aged the infant in your womb, then had his healers deliver the child. He allowed Gin to hold his daughter for only a few minutes, then had her hidden from Gin. He made sure you would not remember and sent you back to the Seireitei. He used the child to keep Gin with him all of this time."

"Then…this is…"

"This is your daughter…Aiko."

"My…daughter?" Rangiku repeated, her eyes reaching the size of saucers.

"Yes…your daughter."

"But…how did you find her if he hid her?" she asked, staring and reaching down to touch the infant's extended hand with a fingertip.

The baby girl grabbed her finger and put it in her mouth, gurgling happily. Rangiku blinked and continued to stare.

"Aizen Sosuke…had reason to reconsider his choices, according to Gin. He gave her to Gin. Because he is under threat of a death sentence here and it is not safe for her in Hueco Mundo, he asks if you will care for her. He sent this."

Toshiro handed her a note. Rangiku opened it and read.

_Rangiku,_

_My deepest apologies for not telling you about Aiko sooner, but I was threatened against revealing her existence and could not tell you until now. She is a very large surprise, I am sure, but I think she looks very much like you with that red hair and her big blue eyes. Perhaps she will inherit your kinder nature and your sense of style. I rather hope she gets little from me. We don't want her ending up on the wrong end of a death sentence as I have. It is horrid of me to suddenly send her to you like this and not to be able to ask your forgiveness in person, but circumstances will not allow it. Perhaps someday we can stand in the same room and look down at her together. Until then, she is safest with you. You may choose what to tell her about me. I haven't the right to ask you to be merciful in your treatment of my name when you speak of me to her. I know I caused a great deal of pain when I left. You have my deepest apologies for that as well. I could not help how things were. But I will say that, of all of the friends I left behind, it was hardest leaving you. Take care of your taichou. He has been very kind in helping me to bring Aiko to you. Also, take care of yourself. Our daughter is lucky to have you._

_Gin_

Rangiku stared at the letter, then let it drop to the floor and reached out to take the infant in her arms. She gazed down into the bright blue eyes and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Looks like us girls need to go shopping right away!" she said, laughing, "She doesn't have a thing to wear!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Cross Purposes**

Byakuya waited until the hallway outside his room had gone quiet and the reiatsu in the area had calmed. As soon as it seemed as though no one was in a position to see, he slipped out of bed and quickly dressed. Moving to the door, he opened it slightly and peeked out into the hallway. Seeing no one, he flash stepped down the hallway and toward the exit at the back of the building.

He made his way back to Kuchiki Manor, careful to avoid attention. Upon arriving, he showered and dressed in full uniform, then turned to leave. As he stepped out of the dressing area, dizzying pain swept over him and he sat down on the bed, breathing slowly to regain his equilibrium. After several minutes, his head cleared and he was able to stand again. He walked slowly back to the entry to the manor and stepped out the front gates.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, Taichou, but there's no way you should be out of the healing center yet," said Renji from somewhere behind him.

Byakuya turned and faced Renji, a look of furious determination in his features.

"There is much happening that should not be, Abarai fukutaichou, and any in a position to affect the course of things for the better had best move quickly."

"You're not in any shape to be affecting anything, Taichou. Come back to the healing center with me. Whatever it is that you want done, I will take care of it."

"This is mine to do, Abarai. But it must be done quickly."

Renji shook his head in frustration.

"You're just determined not to listen to anything anyone says, aren't you?" he said, scratching his head, "Well, seeing as you are my taichou and it's my duty to protect you, even from yourself, I have no choice but to insist that wherever you are going, you take me with you. That way, when you overdo it and pass out, there'll be someone there to catch your stubborn ass!"

"Abarai…"

"Forget it, Taichou. There's no way I'm leaving you alone right now."

Byakuya sighed and lowered his eyes.

"So, where are we going?" Renji asked.

"The first division," Byakuya said quietly, "Come."

Renji let Byakuya set the pace as the two left Kuchiki Manor and set out for the first division headquarters. It was clear to him that, despite whatever Byakuya might say, he was barely on his feet and had no business whatsoever being up and around. He wondered briefly what his dark haired taichou had in mind, but had long ago given up trying to second guess his senior officer. He just shook his head in frustration and continued to follow. They reached the first division and climbed the stairs and were led into Soutaichou's office. Upon arrival, Byakuya knelt and Renji followed suit. They waited quietly until Soutaichou acknowledged them.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, I must say that I am surprised at seeing you here, or even on your feet. Why have you come?"

"Soutaichou," Byakuya said, bowing his head, "I came across important information prior to my injury in the living world. It was necessary for me to bring this information to you so that it might be used to overcome the threat of the hollows."

"I see," Soutaichou said, eying him questioningly, "And what is it that you have learned that you believe will assist us? We are, at this point, in a holding pattern as we repair the damage and shore up our defenses."

"I overheard some of our enemies discussing the fact that although they had the numbers to launch the attack on Seireitei and living world, they have left Las Noches nearly unguarded. I also heard that Aizen Sosuke was attacked before this all took place…and that it is the one who seeks to usurp his authority who ordered the attacks on us."

"Aizen Sosuke attacked? When and how did you come by this information, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"When I was sent with my forces to Hueco Mundo to search for the missing reconnaissance team, a sandstorm forced me away from the other members of my squad. I was injured while secluding myself in one of the caves and while I was there, I heard an enemy officer discussing the attack on Aizen Sosuke. Apparently, he was attacked by Espada shortly before the sandstorm and disappeared along with Ichimaru Gin. Neither has been seen in Hueco Mundo since. After the storm eased somewhat, I attempted to leave the cave and became more seriously injured. Abarai Renji found me and took me to the living world to recuperate. That is where I was when the hollows made their simultaneous attack…and it was before my last battle, that I overheard the information about Las Noches being left with reduced protection. That was, in fact, the reason my attackers were so eager to kill me. Unfortunately, though I was able to kill them, I was too badly damaged myself to yield the information sooner. Soutaichou, if there was ever a time to destroy that base, it is now. Because of my absence, my squad has been held in reserve, providing defense here while the others engaged the enemy more directly. We are capable of making a surgical strike on the fortress. And we would make it our aim to kill the Espada who set all of this into motion."

"I am not sending your squad into battle without its taichou," Soutaichou said firmly, "and we need those forces here in case of another strike."

"With all due respect, Soutaichou, the third, fifth and ninth divisions are also providing defense here. My squad, while being useful, would not be so greatly missed. And as to leadership, I am ready to lead my forces."

Renji had to bite his tongue to keep himself from objecting.

"You are in no condition for battle…and one division isn't going to destroy Las Noches."

"Then we should use two divisions!" said Hitsugaya Taichou from the doorway.

He flash stepped forward and knelt next to Byakuya and Renji.

"Soutaichou, further examination of the situation supports the idea of an attack on Las Noches. I support Kuchiki Taichou's suggestion that we attack. The enemy forces are gathering for another attack, but this time, they do not have the element of surprise. They, in fact, will be the ones who are surprised…when we annihilate their base! They will be forced to abandon their attacks once the fighting begins in Las Noches."

Soutaichou frowned thoughtfully.

"You sound very sure of yourselves. And what will happen to your forces when the enemies return from the living world and Seireitei simultaneously? You will be caught between those forces and annihilated yourselves!"

"I have a plan for that, Soutaichou," stated Byakuya, "Our divisions will enter Las Noches from two different doorways. The second division can hold the doorways open and conceal their location while the attack is begun. As soon as the enemies retreat from the Seireitei and the living world, our teams can disappear into the doorways. When the fighters arrive, they will find that the fortress has been destroyed and the most powerful of their leaders have been killed. Having lost both Aizen Sosuke's power and the power of the higher level Espada, their ranks will be confused and scattered. They will be forced to retreat and gather themselves. We will not have to worry about them attacking us again for some time."

"Hmm…" said Soutaichou, still sounding unconvinced, "and what if Aizen Sosuke returns to Las Noches alive? What if he does so during our attack?"

"Regardless of his presence or absence, our attack on the base will certainly set back his plans as well as any formed by the Espada. But we must move quickly. We must act before the hollows attack here again if we are to save lives. We want to pull those forces away from here. This plan will accomplish that."

"It is very risky, Kuchiki Taichou. And there is still the issue of your injury. You are not in suitable condition for battle."

"I will be cautious, Soutaichou," Byakuya said, glancing at Renji, "Abarai fukutaichou has been fully briefed and actually helped formulate the plan. I will position myself to direct the flow of the battle without involving myself unless it becomes absolutely necessary."

Soutaichou lowered his eyes.

"I want to see the power of the hollows broken as much as you do. However, there is too much danger in taking this path, Kuchiki Byakuya. Return to the healing center. We are capable of holding our defenses. We have no need to risk so much to overwhelm Las Noches. Put this out of your mind and focus your energy on your healing. I need you to return to the battlefield soon. Your power is needed here, not in Las Noches."

Byakuya's head bowed dutifully.

"Hai, Soutaichou," he said softly.

The three shinigami rose and made their way out of the first division.

"What do we do now?" Hitsugaya asked when he was sure they were far enough away, "You know that they are going back to take Las Noches."

"Go back to your division, Hitsugaya Taichou. You heard Soutaichou's order," Byakuya said shortly.

He turned and flash stepped away. Toshiro turned to Renji.

"Follow him," he said shortly, "and when he leaves, then we will leave also."

"Just the three of us…and Kuchiki Taichou in his condition?" said Renji in disbelief, "We have to stop him, Hitsugaya Taichou! He will get himself killed…and even if he doesn't, the three of us don't stand a chance against all of those hollows still in Las Noches!"

"You may be correct in your thinking about Kuchiki Taichou, but to answer your other concerns…remember that we will not be alone in battling them…and there will not be three, but four of us!"

"Four? But, who…?"

"Oh, Taichou!" called Rangiku.

She spotted Renji and smiled widely.

"Oh, Abarai fukutaichou! How exciting, isn't it? Those hollows had best get out of Las Noches and run for it!"

Renji stared in disbelief. Hitsugaya frowned.

"Go," he said, "Make sure we know when he leaves!"

Renji stared for a moment longer, then flash stepped after Byakuya. Toshiro turned back to Rangiku.

"Rangiku…" he said softly, "Are you sure you want to do this? We won't have any backup if we are overrun. There will be no one to help us if…"

"Oh stop, will you?" Rangiku said, her smile fading, "As much as I hate what he did…I…don't want him to die."

Hitsugaya sighed deeply.

"Neither do I."

_ _ _

"Your reiatsu is fully restored," Aizen said calmly, studying the white haired shinigami closely, "We need to move closer to Las Noches and watch for the Espada to send out the troops for the next attack. As soon as they are out of range, we'll attack. We'll enter through the prison level. I have heard several of the Arrancar saying that they have kept Tousen alive and imprisoned there. If he is useful for battle, we will have him join us."

"That would improve things quite a bit," Gin said, pulling his shihakushou into place, "but we still face less than ideal odds. Not to question the suitability of your plan, but it would seem that sheer numbers would, most likely, end in our death."

"Not if we destroy the strongest without engaging the others," Aizen said, his voice placid, "If we seclude ourselves with the Espada, we can address that battle first. As soon as they fall, the others will feel less inclined to attack."

"So you mean to sneak in and use your zanpakutou to hide our battle from the others?" Gin asked.

Aizen nodded.

"When that is done, we will enclose the fortress and leave nothing alive within."

"Hmmm…they really irritated you when they attacked you, ne? It sounds workable, of course, but only so long as we manage to keep the others out of the fight with the Espada. However, if something goes wrong, we could be overrun."

"Then we will endeavor to see that nothing goes wrong. We will need to move quickly. Hiernoth will be readying his troops for the next attack. We had best be back in Las Noches before he completes the preparations."

"What? You mean, break in while the others are still there? My, you are adventurous!"

"I am determined. I do not enjoy defiance in these lesser beasts. I will make an example of them so that I will not be challenged again."

Gin laughed softly.

"Just remember…every one that you kill is another we must replace to put your own plans into place."

"I am well aware of the price of failure," Aizen said, slipping out of his gigai, "The real failure, of course was not doing more to discourage them from challenging me in the first place. Had I done that, we would not be in this situation."

"Well, I hate to bring up the obvious…but you know the Espada didn't entertain thoughts of challenging you until a certain shinigami came to Las Noches."

"There is no need to return to that, Gin," Aizen said warningly, "Whatever the cost, I am not going to regret that particular set of choices. Byakuya has proven to be more than worth the trouble. That being said, it would be best to contain the damage as much as possible. I do not have the option of stopping what I started. We are already committed to this. We can only move forward to the best of our ability and do our best to avoid failure."

"Perhaps easier said than done," Gin suggested.

"Perhaps," Aizen said softly.

_ _ _

Byakuya moved gingerly as he slipped into a fresh shihakushou. He searched through his closet and withdrew a black hooded cloak. He slipped Senbonzakura into the belt at his waist and set the cloak around his shoulders. Reaching out with his reiatsu, he waited until the area was relatively clear, then slipped out into the garden and out through the back entrance to the manor. He moved carefully, working his way slowly to the senkaimon. Upon reaching it, he opened a doorway into Las Noches. He waited for a moment longer, scanning the area around him carefully. Sensing nothing amiss, he stepped into the senkaimon. As Byakuya disappeared into the senkaimon, Toshiro lowered the shield he had placed around them to hide their reiatsu.

"All right, we'll allow him a small head start and then we'll follow. Are the two of you ready?" Toshiro asked.

Renji and Rangiku exchanged glances and nodded.

"As ready as we'll ever be, Taichou!" Rangiku said.

"Very well, then…Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Before the Storm**

"It's a good thing you remembered the way through this maze, Sosuke," Gin commented, holding up the ball of light that was suspended in his palm, "I would have just been walking in circles on my own. Not that I would have been crazy enough to come back here alone!"

"Well, you must be prepared for all eventualities, Gin. Even when you maintain that you won't need an escape route, it's best to have one…though I never thought I would be breaking _into_ this fortress!" Aizen admitted.

"Before, I might have asked why the shinigami don't just invade through these tunnels, but I don't think I wonder anymore. I lost my bearings nearly a half hour ago. I imagine if you were looking for a way to get rid of me, you certainly could."

Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think I haven't thought of it," he said, smiling a bit wickedly, "but you are lucky in that your usefulness is greater than my desire to kill you."

"Hmm…" said Gin, with an equally wicked smile, "I'll have to mind my step. As soon as things change so they are not in my favor, I'll need to have an escape plan."

"Not to worry," Aizen assured him, "You're lucky that Byakuya has indicated that he wants to move on and will not pursue revenge at such time as your usefulness ends."

"Lucky for both of us, I think," noted Gin, "What would you have done if he had insisted on killing me now?"

"I would have stopped him."

"Hmm…interesting."

"You know that your particular capabilities play into my plans and it would be extremely unsettling to have to rework things at this point. It would also be troubling to be put in the position of having to defend you to Byakuya. No, I am relieved the two of you were able to come to a civil arrangement…though I will tell you in honesty that if you ever lay a hand on Byakuya again, I will forget my plans and kill you myself. I have overlooked all I can bear to overlook."

"Well," said Gin, still managing a thin smile, "since I have no interest in Byakuya at this point, even as a target of revenge, I think we are all in the clear. I have moved on, as have Byakuya and you."

"And Toshiro as well, I assume?" queried Aizen.

Gin stared at him for a moment.

"Yes…Toshiro too," he said quietly.

"We need to use extreme caution from this point," Aizen said warningly, "They may not know we are entering this way, but they will be monitoring the area for signs of our spirit energy."

Gin nodded and the two lowered their spiritual pressure and walked on. Shortly after, the maze ended and they emerged in the lower levels of the fortress. Gin studied the darkened corridors questioningly and Aizen turned down a trail to their left.

"This will lead us to the kitchen and storage areas."

"A good place for slipping in," Gin observed, "much more lightly guarded than other areas. You do know what you're doing."

Aizen turned his head and smiled at Gin.

"Always. Come, Gin. We need to leave these corridors and move from the kitchen to the main hall with as little disturbance as possible. The less the disturbance, the less time they'll have to prepare to meet us."

"Assuming they know we're coming."

"Assuming nothing," said Aizen matter-of-factly, "They know. They simply don't know when or from which direction. But they know we are coming…and they know we will breach the fortress. The question we need to consider is how and where they will have planned to meet us."

"Well, that is relatively easy to figure out. The only suitable place in this area is the throne room."

"And they will have set traps and prepared a battle plan ahead of our arrival."

"To be sure, but I assume you have something in mind."

Aizen smiled.

"Always. Now, we need to be somewhat stealthy. I cannot use my power to hide us from their eyes because they will sense my reiatsu and will be prepared. I know of some more passages we can use, one of which leads into the throne room, so that we can enter without being detected beforehand."

"But until we reach the entrance to the passageways, we are somewhat more vulnerable to discovery," reasoned Gin.

"Yes," agreed Aizen, "So we must proceed with caution."

"Well," said Gin, "It would have been nice if we had enough of us to make a distraction, but, ah well, I'm sure with your power and a little stealth, we will be fine."

"I'm pleased I have your confidence," Aizen said, smiling, "I'll try not to disappoint you."

"Not to worry," said Gin smoothly, "If you do disappoint me, neither of us will be left around here to bother with it."

"Too true," Aizen agreed, turning the corner and starting down the next hallway.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya slowed and came to a stop, concealing himself in a cluster of rocks and looking ahead to the dark fortress that lay ahead of him. He found it ironic to think back to a time when he would have jumped at the chance to destroy it and everyone inside, especially the man who had betrayed all of them and yoked the strength of the hollows to vault himself to supremacy. But then, although on the surface, it had simply looked as though Aizen Sosuke was a man with an overly inflated ego and no values…inside, it seemed, lived a man of deep conscience and conviction, one who felt betrayed and shoved down by a political system that had shoved him down and refused to acknowledge him. And the actions that he had taken, were all carefully directed at the ones who most directly supported that system. And while Byakuya couldn't condone all of the things the man had done, he could certainly see where the ways of their society had created Aizen Sosuke…had, in fact, carefully cornered him, torn at him and left him disillusioned and angry.

Byakuya found that he couldn't fault Aizen Sosuke for the way he felt. Their society had wronged him…as it wronged so many who were shinigami of good quality, but suffered so greatly for no better reason than that they were born to peasants instead of to a noble family. He thought of Hisana and how he had always wondered how someone like her could end up in a place like Inuzuri. He wondered why Rukia and Renji and all of the friends the two had lost in Inuzuri had been sent to such an awful place. Yes, he understood…deep down inside. He couldn't allow himself the luxury of turning on his own noble family…for in truth, they had not created the system that favored them. They were not in a position that would allow them to change it. The power rested with the Spirit King and as a noble, he was not permitted to challenge the king. But he could certainly see why one such as Aizen Sosuke would question, would rise up and would challenge. And if he was strong enough, he might actually effect change. And as much as it wasn't his place to question the king and his ways, neither could he overlook the fact that wrongs within the king's system had created a man who might someday undo it.

Duty said that Byakuya should kill Aizen Sosuke…but his heart would not allow it. His heart loved this man who had been deeply wronged…and who wasn't afraid to say so, and to stand up for himself.

He had taken many shocking actions. He had lied, schemed, manipulated and killed. But the ones he had wronged were all connected somehow to the one he blamed the most, the Spirit King. And each action was taken out of a sense of duty, out of a commitment to shatter the system that had wronged him. He simply hadn't judged that it could be done from the inside, through the interaction and exchange of heartfelt communication and negotiation, because many of the people who held power had no hearts to speak of…and were as treacherous as Aizen Sosuke himself was accused of being.

So Kuchiki Byakuya was left to wonder…Where was right in all of this? Of course, he wanted to believe that the king and system he defended as a taichou of the Gotei 13 was worthy of his protection. Still, looking from the point of view of his late wife, of his sister…of his devoted fukutaichou, and of his lover left Kuchiki Byakuya locked in a silent internal struggle to figure out just where he stood.

He knew that he couldn't stand in the middle forever…

That sooner or later, he would be forced to choose…

He struggled with what that could mean for the ones he led, for the ones he loved, his friends, his clan…and most especially his sister and his son. To step too far over that line would carry him to a place where he could not go. He might disagree with the system, but he also had hope that it could change, that it would change. And so he used his strength, his heart to defend the ones he held dear…and to protect them carefully within the confines of a system that had hurt all of them.

And if Aizen Sosuke did overthrow the Spirit King, he might finally be freed to express what he had always been forced to hide.

But he couldn't think about any of that now. Right now, he wasn't acting in a political way…to support the king's enemy, he was racing desperately to assist the man who, right or wrong, light or dark, angel or demon, had won his heart. He couldn't stand by and let the hollows destroy the man he loved. So, he chose to view his actions as a defense of one he loved and an attack on the hollows. And neither of those things went against his conscience…or the oaths he had taken.

He felt a shift in the reiatsu around him, the approach of the ones who followed. And although he hadn't wanted to involve them, especially not Abarai Renji, he knew he couldn't do this alone. He was barely held together, freshly healed and in poor shape for battle. And yet he would stand against the hollows, even in such poor condition, because in that arena, his duty was clear…and there was no conflict.

He watched as they appeared, as they turned toward him and approached, their eyes dark with determination. And as they reached him, his head bowed slightly and a gray eye rose to observe them.

"Hitsugaya taichou, Matsumoto fukutaichou, Abarai fukutaichou…" he acknowledged softly.

"So you are not going to launch into some speech about how we should turn back and let you do this alone?" asked Hitsugaya.

Byakuya regarded them silently for a moment.

"And what purpose would such a thing serve? We are already here at our enemy's doorstep. We have crossed one line, but as we take action, there is another line present that we must not cross. I think we all understand what that line is. We are here on behalf of the ones we protect. We are here to exorcise hollows…end of story. We enter the fortress, we destroy every hollow we encounter…and then we leave."

"My thoughts exactly," said Toshiro, nodding.

"Mine too," agreed Rangiku.

"And mine, as well, Taichou," said Renji.

Byakuya's eyes held Renji's and his fukutaichou did not miss the signs of respect, of gratitude and of affection.

"I have been inside the fortress," Byakuya explained, "The strongest hollows we encounter will likely cluster near the throne room. And this is the area where the most difficult battles will take place."

"So…perhaps we should attempt to divide and confuse their forces first," Hitsugaya suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Byakuya.

"And how will we do that?" asked Renji, studying the fortress.

"We have a limited amount of time," Byakuya said calmly, "As soon as we show ourselves and the attack is underway, the Espada will realize the danger and recall their forces. If we have not completed the destruction of the leaders by the time those forces arrive, we will be overrun. Our assault on the fortress must be swift and powerful. We will surprise and bypass the sentries and penetrate the fortress in a hard frontal assault. We will hit them together, then enter. Once inside, it will be a race to reach the throne room…and to kill whatever Arrancar we find there. It will be a difficult, bloody battle. You had all best be certain that you are fully committed. Once we reveal ourselves, there is no turning back."

"Well," said Renji firmly, "No one's turning back. We are all in this one hundred percent, so let's get moving, Taichou!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Very well, then," Byakuya said, nodding, "I will raise a reiatsu cage. Inside the confines of the cage, we can raise our reiatsu and activate ban kai without being detected. Once the cage opens again, we must attack immediately, or the element of surprise will be lost."

He bowed his head slightly and focused carefully…and the others felt the cage rising around them, closing them off from discovery. As soon as the cage enclosed them, Byakuya turned toward them.

"Activate your weapons," he said softly.

_Master_, said a soft voice inside Byakuya's mind, _are you certain you are recovered enough for this?_

_Sometimes we haven't the luxury of making ourselves ready for conflict, _Byakuya answered, _We simply must do what is needed. But Arigato, for your concern, Senbonzakura…_

"Ban kai," said Byakuya in a soft voice, "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Ban kai," said Renji, "Hihio Zabimaru."

"Ban kai," said Toshiro, "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

"Growl, Haineko!" cried Rangiku.

The reiatsu in the cage rose until the cage shook furiously with their combined power and the four lowered their heads against the force of it as Byakuya prepared to open the cage.

"Remember," his calm voice said, somehow breaking through the howl of wind and power, "once the cage opens, attack and move forward. Do not stop or slow until we reach the throne room. Everything depends on this!"

Three voices rose over the screaming wind, indicating their readiness. Four heads lowered and four bodies took their stances. Taking a long, deep breath to ready himself, Byakuya turned and opened the cage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sosuke motioned for Gin to follow and slipped silently into the back of the darkened throne room. They waited a moment for their eyes to adjust, neither one speaking or making a sound. Sosuke reached out with his senses and frowned deeply, realizing suddenly, that his senses did not pick up anything, and in fact, felt as though they couldn't. He took Gin's arm and backed the two of them towards the secret door they had used to enter. As they reached it, the lights in the room suddenly came on and the deceptively slender and delicate looking Hiernoth stepped forward to meet them.

"So…" he said, smiling widely, "Aizen-sama has returned. And now, my former master, I am going to give you a lesson in just why you should have remained dead. As soon as you entered it, this room was sealed. During your absence, we fitted the inside of the walls with sekkiseki so that no spirit powers can be used within this room…because I, of all hollows, know that we would not defeat you if battling in the normal fashion. So we will see how you do facing all of us with no powers at all!"

The lights rose again and out of the dark corners, Arrancar appeared all around them, filling the room until there was only a small circle of space left where Aizen and Gin stood facing the Espada Hiernoth. The Espada gazed at them triumphantly…but the look on his face darkened, when Aizen Sosuke's lips curled into a very wide and satisfied smile.

"I see," he said in a deceptively tranquil voice, "Well then, I suggest you all move very quickly…if you wish to leave this room alive…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Hellfire and the Four Pillars**

"You are bluffing!" Hiernoth said, moving closer to the two shinigamis and drawing his weapon.

"You think so?" Aizen said quietly, "Then you do not know me at all, Hiernoth. I never bluff because I do not need to. Your death comes like the four horsemen, riding across the desert. It rises up out of the night and into the very air to defeat you, to take you down, to tear you apart. I want you to listen…and listen carefully. You will hear the thunder under your feet, the power you cannot stop…that which only I protected you from while I led you."

"You are insane if you think I will fall for this! Nothing comes!"

"You sent your forces out to make their attacks…and as you are locked in here with us and they are without, they will not know when you have fallen. They will continue their ill-advised attacks against the living world and the Seireitei and they will gain no ground. Assuredly, I tell you that they will fail in their attacks and while they are failing, you will all die here, waiting in vain for them to return. Attack us then. Gin and I are capable swordsmen. We will give you a good fight. But when you hear the thunder, beware…for that is the sound of your pending death."

"Quit wasting time!" huffed Hiernoth, "There is nothing that you can do! And where is this army, Aizen Sosuke? Where do they come from? The shinigamis are not your allies and no longer are the hollows! You two are alone and outnumbered. You are going to die!"

Aizen laughed softly.

"You think so, do you?" he said softly, "So, show me, then. Show me how my death will come to me!"

The Espada drew his sword and stepped forward, laughing softly as others moved in around the two shinigamis and drew their weapons as well. He watched as Aizen Sosuke pulled Kyoka Suigetsu free and raised her in his defense…and laughed again to note the lack of the rise in reiatsu…the lack of any power at all…power that had always brought fear into the hearts of all of the hollows. Aizen Sosuke no longer resembled a god in any way. He was nothing but a shinigami…and worse, a shinigami deprived of his powers, left weak and vulnerable to a room filled with hollows. He met the dark, calm brown eyes with a bloodhungry expression and stepped forward, slashing. The others around him lunged forward as well, and the room erupted in a heated flash of movement and sound.

Hiernoth loosed a flurry of swift slashes and found his sword crossing Kyoka Suigetsu, sliding along its length. Then breaking free again. Another sword slashed down, but he batted it aside.

"Aizen Sosuke is mine!" he growled, moving forward and closing in, his sword moving with blinding speed.

He felt the slim katana of his enemy draw the first bits of blood, but turned and made his former leader pay with drops of his own blood. Their breath left them in short, heated hisses now and their bodies threw themselves against each other, straining.

"You cannot win, Hiernoth," Aizen's silken voice intoned, "Even the fastest, strongest Espada cannot beat me in single combat…even without my powers. You are going to die."

"Ha!" the Espada laughed, slashing at him and making a thin line of blood appear on his arm, "You are the one who is going to die, Aizen! You never belonged here! You were never with us! We only followed because we could not defeat you then. You were powerful…but we followed you just so long as you had that power. Now you are weak…and we will kill you. See where your short sightedness has left you?"

The next moment, the Espada stopped in his tracks, his sword poised defensively and his eyes widening in disbelief as laughter broke out in front of him. He slashed hard at the source of the laughter, at the one they had betrayed and thought they killed, the one who had managed to survive and return to fight them…the one he intended to kill.

"Why are you laughing?" he roared.

"Do you really think I wasn't aware of your thoughts of me, of your reasons for following me, of your intent to undo me if you ever got the chance? I told you," said the quiet, deadly voice, "that you should follow me…but that you should trust no one, _not even me_. Were you listening then, Hiernoth?"

"I don't think he was, Sosuke," Gin chuckled, fending off several attackers at once.

Aizen noticed a slowly growing pile of dead and dying hollows around them and sighed discontentedly.

"So," he said softly to Gin, "how long should we do this the easy way? You're getting to have all of the fun."

"Oh," smiled Gin, "then by all means, end your toying with that one and help me with these before they are all gone!"

"You don't think we'll be overrun?" Aizen asked placidly.

"Of course we will," Gin chuckled, "but at least you won't feel so left out, only getting to kill that one."

The words fell over Hiernoth's ears like nails on a blackboard. He roared indiginantly and stepped back, allowing a rush of others to take his place. He smiled as Aizen Sosuke was surrounded and attacks came in from all sides at once. His eyes went wide, watching in dismay as the two shinigamis turned and slashed, swiftly depriving hollow after hollow of life. The two were doing too well…and very slowly, the advantage was being lost.

"Rush them!" he ordered the others, and they did move in from all directions…and their blades did draw blood.

He smiled as the shinigamis were pushed back against the wall and as more and more dribbles of blood appeared on their white uniforms.

"Kill them…quickly!" he screamed, watching hungrily as the strength of the Arrancars was thrown against the two and for the first time, they seemed to buckle somewhat beneath the weight of it.

Seeing an opening, he jumped into the fray, slashing merrily at Aizen and feeling the flush of approaching victory. But the rush of triumph was stopped in its tracks as the floor began to rumble beneath his feet and the walls shook. Aizen met his eyes and smiled widely.

"What is that?" he hissed furiously, "What have you done?"

"I have defeated you," Aizen said quietly, "What you hear now is the approach of death!"

"It is an illusion!" laughed the Espada, his eyes lighting with realization, "You set it in place before entering the room. There is no one coming…no one to save you now!"

"Really," said Aizen softly, "Is that so?"

Hiernoth stood for one moment longer, staring, then a huge explosion ripped through the seal on the doors and blew them apart.

XXXXXXXXXX

The moment the cage slammed open, Byakuya and Toshiro flash stepped forward and launched themselves into the courtyard. A storm of pink, bladed petals erupted in front of them, tearing through the court guards and slamming into the entry doors. The doors trembled but held. Renji's skeletal snake screamed forward, blasting through the guards who were picking themselves up from Byakuya's attack and blasting the doors off their hinges. Toshiro soared through the broken doors and into the fortress with Rangiku and Byakuya on his heels. Renji flash stepped forward and sent the skeletal snake down the hallway ahead of them, shattering the hollows that raced toward them.

"Abarai!" Byakuya shouted, "Take her and go down the hallway over there. It will meet this one at the throne room and we can rejoin there! We need fighting space."

"Hai!" Renji cried, taking Rangiku by the arm and pulling her into a flash step.

The two disappeared down the far hallway as Toshiro turned and soared down the one Byakuya had indicated. The two raced down the long, wide hallway, Byakuya sending swirls of petals ahead to clear their path and Toshiro taking out anything left standing. The fortress shook with the power of their attacks and they could hear the skeletal snake screeching somewhere nearby, and feel the rumble of it crashing into and breaking through walls. Toshiro smiled.

"Looks like Aizen Sosuke and Gin will be doing some renovations, ne?" he laughed.

Byakuya's lips quirked into a near smile.

"I'm sure they won't mind the redecorating. I hear Gin is very good with that sort of thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the white haired taichou yelled.

Byakuya shook his head and continued down the hallway. As they moved forward, more and more hollows swelled up ahead and behind. Byakuya blasted the way forward, while Toshiro turned his attention to the ones attacking from behind.

"It's like hollow soup!" he yelled, "I hope you like yours icy, Kuchiki taichou!"

An ice tube filled the hallway behind them, sweeping up large numbers of pursuing hollows and then shattering them as the ice broke apart. Byakuya spotted the throne room and dashed forward, sliding to a stop as the skeletal snake emerged from another hallway and slammed into the wall, just ahead of him. Renji and Rangiku flash stepped into the hallway and Renji recalled the skeletal snake. They stood for a moment, their breath coming in short bursts.

"I sense a seal of sekkisekki stone around the throne room," Byakuya said, stepping forward and examining it more closely, "Renji, you and Rangiku keep any attackers from coming in on either side of us. Toshiro and I will set charges around the door to break up the rock."

"Cool! Fireworks!" grinned Renji.

"Guard that hallway, Abarai!" snapped Byakuya, "You have to keep them off until we…"

"Taichou, look out!" yelled Renji, flash stepping into the path of a flying hollow and slashing at it.

His strike sliced the hollow in half, but the creature's sharp claws tore into the redhead as he tried to back away. The hollow disintegrated and Renji dropped to his knees.

"Renji…" Byakuya gasped, flash stepping to his side. Toshiro fired a blast over their shoulders and into a fresh group of hollows sweeping down the hallway toward them, while Rangiku held the hallway in the other direction, glancing over her shoulder at the dark haired taichou and his injured subordinate.

Byakuya knelt next to Renji and extended his hands over the raw, bleeding wound. One arm wrapped around his fukutaichou's shoulders as he focused on the healing.

"Taichou, I'll be okay," Renji gasped, clenching his teeth.

"Shut up, Abarai," the noble said in a soft, affectionate voice, "Save your strength. This is not over and you need to be strong enough to finish it."

Renji nodded as Byakuya's power flared around his wound.

"Byakuya," he said softly, "Thank you…"

The noble remained focused on the redhead's wound.

"What for?" he asked quietly, "I was horrible to you, Renji. I knew I was in love with Sosuke, and I used you to try to make that love go away. I knew you were in love with me…and even though I loved you too…I knew I couldn't love you in full, not the way you deserve to be loved. It was wrong."

"No, Taichou," Renji said, grinning, "It was sweet…heavenly…just like I knew it would be. Hell, who cares if it didn't last forever, right? What does?"

Byakuya met his eyes squarely.

"Our friendship will," he said, letting a warm smile drift onto his face, "You will always be my closest friend."

"Aww," hissed Renji, laughing, "Now I know I'm dying…"  
"You're not dying, baka," Byakuya admonished him, "Get on your feet, Abarai. I told you to guard that hallway…now move!"

"Right, Taichou!" the redhead yelled, placing a hand over his freshly healed chest and surging to his feet.

Byakuya removed a pack from his back and withdrew several smaller packs. He took four and handed four to Toshiro.

"Set these on that side, while I set the others."

The two worked quickly, setting the charges around the doors as Rangiku and Renji held off wave after wave of incoming hollows.

"You guys need to blow those doors open already!" complained Rangiku, slashing through two large hollows, "These things stink!"

"Hah!" Renji laughed from the other side of the taichous, "We're only going to find more of them inside!"

"Ugh! I can't wait to get out of here and back home!"

"Ten seconds to detonation!" yelled Byakuya, "Get clear of the doors!"

Toshiro backed down the hallway towards Rangiku, while Byakuya joined Renji, holding off a group of hollows on the other side.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Byakuya turned and grabbed Renji, forcing his fukutaichou down and raising a kido shield around them. Toshiro took hold of Rangiku and wrapped his ice wings around them. Hollows swelled around them, held back only by the power of the two taichous. A moment later, the hallway shook wildly and debris flew in all directions as the charges detonated and the throne room doors were blown apart. The hollows that had broken past the shinigamis disappeared as the flare of fire surrounded and incinerated them. Flames erupted all around and fire grew, licking at the walls.

The shield around Byakuya and Renji fell and the two emerged, firing petals and sending Renji's jagged blade through the hollows that hadn't been destroyed by the blast. An icy shower of snow put out the flames and the four shinigamis joined each other in the newly opened doorway.

Inside the throne room, hollows stood gaping at the four shinigamis who burst into the room and immediately charged them. Two Espadas engaged the shinigamis trapped in the back of the room as the Arrancar descended on the four invaders. The room erupted in growls and snarls, screeches and howls of pain. Swords crashed against each other and bodies locked against each other, each straining to gain control. Blood exploded all around the fighters, raining down on them and leaving floors and walls slicked with it. Though the hollows fell in droves, sheer numbers pushed the invading shinigamis back toward the door.

Byakuya's eyes strayed past the Arrancar who blocked his path, to the tall, white-clad men fighting on the other side of the room. He drove his weapon into the body of the Arrancar and forced his way deeper into the room, watching as Aizen and Hiernoth circled each other, exchanging blows, drawing each others' blood and locking madly against each other. He slashed the next Arrancar angrily, his frustration building as they killed hollow after hollow and yet never seemed to move any closer to the others.

"Renji," he hissed, "Look up!"

His fukutaichou followed his gaze to the rafters and the large light fixtures that hung down from them.

"Can you give me a lift?" he asked.

"I dunno, Taichou," Renji answered, slashing at a hollow, "Looks pretty far…and you're not exactly in top form…"

"Bite your tongue, Abarai!" Byakuya snapped, "And get ready!"

Byakuya took three running steps and launched himself into the air. As he reached Renji, the redhead caught his taichou's lean form and heaved upward, sending him hurtling toward the light fixture. Slender hands caught the edge and swung forward, over slashing claws and swords. He let go and rolled forward as he came down, then rolled to his feet and drew his weapon. The Espada engaging Aizen Sosuke turned in surprise and was impaled from the front by Senbonzakura and from the back by Kyoka Suigetsu.

Byakuya's eyes rose to meet Aizen Sosuke's over the shoulder of the dying Espada.

"Your timing was excellent, Byakuya," Aizen said, eyeing the noble affectionately, "but you shouldn't have taken a chance like this…"

"Nonsense," Byakuya panted softly, "I wouldn't leave you here, surrounded by all of these…"

"I would have survived," Aizen said, smiling.

"Of course," said Byakuya, smirking, "but then you would not be indebted to me. Now, you owe me…and I will collect on that debt, Aizen Sosuke."

Aizen's smile widened.

"I will look forward to that."

The two turned, watching as the last of the hollows fell and the throne room became quiet again.

"Well," said a blood-drenched Gin, "I think we all could use a shower. I feel simply disgusting!"

Aizen curled an arm around Byakuya.

"There will be time for that later. We have another problem to deal with right now."

As he spoke, the floor and walls began to rumble again.

"Wh-what…is that?" Renji yelled.

Aizen smiled.

"That is what happens when Kuchiki Byakuya goes rogue. That is not the sound of hollows, but of a shinigami invasion force."

"What are you talking about…gone rogue?" Byakuya asked sarcastically, "I sought permission to invade with my squad and was denied. I left my squad behind. I didn't go rogue!"

"But you didn't exactly obey Soutaichou's orders either. I think he realized you had gone and he sent a rescue force."

"How nice," Gin chuckled, "but I do think that _we_ had best not be present when they get here!"

"We won't be," Aizen assured him, turning toward the secret door, "The room is unsealed and we can escape into the catacombs. We will be far from here by the time Soutaichou's forces arrive in this room."

He turned and captured Byakuya's lips in a deep, appreciative kiss.

"Feel free to level this place, my love," he said softly, "I will be watching."

Byakuya nodded and indulged in a last, long kiss as voices sounded in the hallway.

"Come on!" urged Gin, smiling back at Rangiku and Toshiro, "There will be time for that later, when scores of shinigamis _aren't_ busting in here to destroy everything!"

Byakuya released Aizen and watched as the two stepped through the doorway and closed it behind them. Seconds later, Soutaichou's forces raced into the room and skidded to a stop, staring at the piles of dead hollows and the blood bathed, filthy four who stood facing them.

"Let me through!" said a gruff voice.

The invasion force parted and Zaraki Kenpachi strode forward. He approached Byakuya and looked him up and down appraisingly.

"You four did all of that damage?" he asked.

Byakuya let a smirk creep onto his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked slyly, "I got here first…and killed everything in my path. It's not my fault you were too slow in arriving, Zaraki taichou."

"Hmph," said the other, turning back to the invasion force.

"Clean the place up," he growled, "and then we'll level it."

He looked back at Byakuya.

"No fun at all…" he muttered, turning away.

A short time later, four cloaked figures stood on the four tallest pillars around the fortress. One by one, they drove their swords down into the stone and activated all of their destructive power. As Aizen and Gin, stood watching in the distance, power flared around the four pillars in a great, heaving swell. It surrounded the tumbled fortress and in a blaze of light and power, swept it completely away. Four dark figures soared down and landed in the sand at the head of the invasion force. The force of shinigamis stood a moment longer, looking at the empty space where Las Noches had been, then turned and flash stepped back towards the distant shinigami base.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: After the Storm**

"Wait up, will you?" Renji said gruffly, his hands on the baby sling as he flash stepped after Rangiku, "Taichou's gonna kill me if I drop this little one!"

"You won't drop him!" Rangiku laughed, flash stepping again, "And we are going to have sooooooo much fun!"

"Ah…okay…sure, if you say so…" Renji muttered, unconvinced, "But, just so you know…guys don't really like to shop that much…"

"Oh, don't be silly!" giggled the tenth division fukutaichou, tickling her baby daughter under the chin, "You aren't going to shop anyway!"

"Wha…?"

"I did you a huuuuuuge favor!" Rangiku told him.

Renji huffed out a puff of air and glanced down at Arashi.

"Now, why the hell don't I like the sound of that?" he mumbled.

"Rrrrrrrrrenjiiiii!" Rangiku called, "Come here…"

Renji chuckled good-naturedly and shook his head, running to catch up with her. He heard her voice around a corner and hurried after.

"So…like I was telling you, he's going to be moving out of Kuchiki Manor soon."

"He and Kuchiki taichou broke up?"

Renji slid to a stop, his mouth open in surprise. The man talking to Rangiku turned and smiled at Renji.

"Well, look who's here!" said Rangiku, "What a surprise! Imagine that…Well, boys, I have to go."

"But…" Renji started.

"Toodles!" laughed Rangiku.

"Shhhiiit…" mused Renji, his cheeks burning.

He felt the other man's eyes on him and sighed resignedly.

"You, uh, going to look up at me, Renji?"

"Yeah," said Renji, laughing nervously, "Sorry about her, Shuuhei. She can be a little…"

"So…I hear you and Kuchiki taichou are going to separate. Are you…okay about that?"

Renji gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah…I knew from the start that it wouldn't last. But, you know…it was worth it…every minute."

"So you two are…parting amicably?"

Renji nodded.

"I'm going to wait a few months…you know, so people won't take me to task over leaving right when Arashi was born. But I'm okay with it. We've known for a while that we were going to split up, but we're still close. He's still my Taichou."

Shuuhei nodded.

"Have you given any thought to where you'll live?"

"Huh? Oh, not really…"

"I just asked, because the apartment next to mine is up for rent. If you want, we can go talk to the manager. I'm sure you'll like it. It's a nice place…and close to Kuchiki Manor, so you can visit Arashi a lot."

Renji smiled.

"I don't know," he said quietly, "I have enough saved to buy a house."

"A house?"

"Yeah…haven't had to pay rent and I've been saving money living at Kuchiki Manor. I saw a nice place not far from your apartment. I was thinking of going to talk to the real estate agent."

"Well, good luck. Let me know when your housewarming is…"

The dark haired shinigami started to turn away. Renji watched for a moment, then looked down at Arashi.

"What should I do, kid? I've always kinda liked him…"

Shuuhei turned back and Renji froze.

"Renji…would you…like to come over for lunch?"

"Ah…I really want to, but Arashi needs his nap," Renji said, looking crestfallen.

"Don't worry about it," Shuuhei assured him, "We can put Arashi down for a nap and…enjoy some time together."

Renji couldn't contain the smile that stretched across his face. He nodded and fell in beside the dark haired fukutaichou, neither noticing the giggling woman who watched from behind the bushes nearby. She looked down at the little girl in the sling.

"Mission accomplished!" she exclaimed merrily, "Now, what do you say we go find some nice outfits for that housewarming! Only I have a feeling we'll be needing two gifts!"

Still quaking with laughter, she flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You and the others did a lovely job of redecorating the fortress. It will take the hollows quite some time to rebuild it," laughed Gin, tousling Toshiro's hair.

"Will you quit doing that?" the Squad Ten taichou said, annoyed.

"Oh, now, that's not nice. Being so moody when we won't be seeing each other for so long!"

Toshiro sighed heavily, but his lips smiled slightly as Gin continued to stroke his hair and planted kisses on his bared throat and shoulder.

"I'm going to miss getting to touch you like this…" Gin complained.

"I will take leave time to be with you," said the white haired shinigami, "It doesn't have to be so long. And don't waste what time we have complaining. There are better ways to spend our time."

"Oh?" said Gin, licking at the soft white skin.

Toshiro pushed him down and attacked his mouth with fierce kisses. The silver haired shinigami slid his hands beneath his lover's yukata and ran them slowly down the long, slim back. He wrapped his hands around the round white bottom and pulled Toshiro's hips forward into his. He thrust upward, rubbing their lengths heatedly together.

"Mmmmmmm…" he moaned, tilting his head back, closing his eyes and shivering softly as Toshiro's teeth nipped hungrily at his throat and started to work their way downward.

He moaned louder, writhing under the play of the young taichou's hands and mouth over his body. By the time Toshiro's hot mouth wrapped around him, he was already wet with passion. He held back as long as he could, looking down at the pale skin and fiery expression, but it seemed like no time passed before he called out his lover's name and watched in awe as his seed flowed in heavy, warm pulses into Toshiro's waiting mouth. The young taichou swallowed every last spurt, then gently licked away the last drops from the wet head of his sated member.

Toshiro crawled up his body and brought their mouths together for a flurry of kisses, then Gin turned swiftly, bearing him down onto the bed and slowly exploring his body with a wickedly skillful tongue and searching hands, not stopping until he had returned every bit of the pleasure his lover had given him. Finally, they collapsed together and started to drift off.

"Will you be here when I wake?" Gin asked softly.

"If you want me to be…" Toshiro mumbled, yawning and closing his eyes, "Soutaichou gave me some time off. I can stay for a while."

"Hmmm," smiled Gin, "Nice of him…and sweet of you…my Yukihime."

Toshiro's eyes flicked open and glared at him.

"You call me that again and I'm leaving…"

"Sorry…" said Gin, none too penitently.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're beautiful, Kuchiki Byakuya," sighed Aizen, kneeling next to the noble, releasing the tie at his waist and pulling back his red yukata to reveal the full expanse of naked, pale skin beneath.

He fell on the noble's open mouth, plunging into kiss after hot, wet kiss. His hands wandered freely over his lover's writhing form, touching everywhere, pleasuring and exploring…making Byakuya's chest heave softly as he panted and tried to catch his breath. Byakuya watched with deeply hazed eyes as his lover moved slowly down the length of his torso, touching and tasting, teasing and taunting, until his hips lifted off the bed and he gasped his lover's name almost pleadingly.

"Sosuke! Ah…Sosuke…aishiteru yo…aishiteru yo…aishiteru yo…," he moaned.

Aizen wrapped a hand around his leaking arousal and licked hungrily at the blushing head, making Byakuya gasp and release his name loudly again.

"Sosuke!"

The brown eyes looked up at him with warmth and affection.

"Yes," he breathed, "you can say it all you want to now. You can whisper it…you can moan it…you can scream it…It's okay now…my Byakuya!"

He took the noble's length into his mouth, sliding up and down and pleasuring the soft sac at its base with gentle fingertips. He released the wet member and sucked warmly at one side of the sac, then the other, then kissed his way lower, teasing his lover's tight entrance with a probing tongue. Byakuya's back arched and his words became incoherent. Aizen smiled and knelt between his parted thighs, pulling him up until he straddled his lover's body, holding on to the brown haired shinigami's shoulders and locking eyes with him as he slowly sank down on Aizen's swollen member.

Aizen felt his mind growing as dazed as his lover's eyes looked as Byakuya's body began to dance heatedly against his. He sank into the deep gray eyes, loving the sight of Byakuya, with his tight controls released, face bathed in sweat, eyes glazed over and that sweet body moving so beautifully on top of him. The noble's eyes closed and his hands tightened as hot seed erupted and spilled out between them. He threw Byakuya down onto his back and thrust hard and deep into him, moaning his name and holding him tightly as he emptied himself inside him. They lay quietly afterward, panting against each other's chests, their hands lacing together.

"I don't know what I'll do when you go," Aizen whispered, "It was very difficult, saying goodbye to our Arashi this morning. I can't imagine saying good bye to you now, Bya…"

"We will get through," Byakuya said softly, "We managed to find ourselves here, despite everything that worked against us. I will come to the living world to see you as often as I can. We will have so many quiet nights under the stars…and long walks together. We will manage the time apart for as long as we must. Because I will never be over you, Aizen Sosuke. I tried to get over you, but you are inside my soul. There is no place I can go that your spirit does not reach mine…"

"And I will never be over you, Kuchiki Byakuya. I will dream of you every night…and my heart will send its passion to you through our connection. And every time we meet, I will hold you until the very last moment we have. Aishiteru yo, Bya. I will never another as I love you."

"And I will never love another," Byakuya whispered, "as I love you."

"Then it is decided. We are mated for life. And the day I become king, I will take your hand in marriage. We will reign over the three worlds and make them a better place to live…for everyone…human, shinigami…and even hollow. Ours will be a peaceful place. And all we will know is love. There will be an end this violence…and it will not take us."

Byakuya turned his head and buried his face in his lover's shoulder, forcing away the worries, the fears that plagued him. He wouldn't worry about whether or not they would see each other again, whether they would be forced to fight each other or if they would lose each other. He vowed to see their love through, day by day, and to remain always hopeful. Despite all of the forces that threatened, the feelings between them were stronger. He clung to Aizen Sosuke and drifted off to sleep, still clinging.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke to the sounds of morning. He had slept later than usual, but it was, of course, to be expected after such a night. He turned and found the other side of the bed empty and a note on the pillow.

_My Dear Byakuya,_

_I hope you can forgive me, but after the perfection of spending the night in your arms, I could not bear to say goodbye to you this morning. I sat at your bedside, looking down at your peaceful, happy expression and wanted that to be the memory I carry with me. I have returned with Gin to Hueco Mundo and will begin the rebuilding of Las Noches in a secret location. _

_Anytime you steal away, just reach for me through our linked pendants and I will meet you here. I know that loving each other this way will not be an easy path, but I would rather walk this difficult path beside you than to face life without you again. I think we have learned that no matter how we try to forget each other, we will always yearn for each other. It is best we just admit to our feelings and manage our love as best we can…_

_Take good care of yourself and our Arashi. I will look forward to your contact, so that we can meet here again and spend time together as a family. I want our son to have what you and I did not…two committed parents, who love and protect each other…and their children. I know we haven't talked about it, but I hope someday we can make another child as we made Arashi. I would make a hundred children with you…and wake up each morning to your lovely face…and to a sea of shining brown and gray eyes and flowing dark hair._

_But it seems that our dreams must wait. For now, we must be patient and steal what moments we can, looking forward to the end of conflict, when we can be together again. As I wait for the day we can share a home, I will think of you often…and dream of being with you always. Think of me…dream of me…and when the time is right, return to me._

_All my love,_

_Sosuke_

Byakuya sighed softly and set the letter on the nightstand. He climbed out of bed and showered slowly, letting the heat wash over him and through him, closing his eyes and remembering. He left the shower and dressed even more slowly, then slipped his lover's note into his shihakushou and turned toward the Seireitei.

"Welcome back, Taichou," Renji said as he stepped out of the senkaimon, "I guess I don't have to ask if you enjoyed your vacation. You look…well rested."

Byakuya nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of Arashi during my absence, Renji."

"Ah, he's a great kid. Shuuhei and I took him to the zoo. He really seemed to like the animals. He couldn't take his eyes off of them…and he was drooling everywhere!"

Byakuya smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your time with him. And I'm glad to hear that you had someone to spend time with."

"Yeah…Shuuhei is great. He really hit it off with Arashi, too. I told him that if he was going to be involved with me, then he'd better get along with Arashi."

"And how did he respond?"

"He loves Arashi. And he and I aren't doing half-bad either. I'm happy, Taichou…really happy."

Byakuya sighed.

"That is a great relief, Abarai. I still feel quite a bit of guilt for dragging you along with me…"

"Forget it, Byakuya. It's in the past. I will always love you, Taichou, but you're not mine. You never really were. I'm happy I could be there to help you…really…and I'm happy the way things are now, too."

He lifted the cooing infant out of the baby sling and handed him to the noble, then leaned forward and kissed Arashi on the cheek.

"Take care, Taichou. I'll see you at work."

"Arigato, Renji."

He flash stepped through the streets and back to Kuchiki Manor, too aware of the silence as he put the baby down for a nap and walked back to the room he had shared with Renji. He missed the easy camaraderie they had shared, but knew that he couldn't rely on the redhead to fill the space in his life where Sosuke should be.

"You're back!" said a pleased feminine voice from the doorway.

"Rukia," he said in greeting.

"I was just about to have some tea in the garden. Would you like to join me, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

"Yes Rukia," he said softly, "Tea would be good."

He watched as she flash stepped out the door, then took Sosuke's note and read it again. He smiled and slipped it into the back of his dresser, then turned out of his room to join Rukia in the garden.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A/N**I am going to write a sequel to this, but have to work out some details and finish a few other things first. Thanks so much for reading…and for managing the long waits between some chapters! I deeply appreciate everyone who read and reviewed! Arigato! Love, Spunky)


End file.
